


Just Look At Me

by wenchofthewest



Category: Downton Abbey, Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Birth, Death of major non-canon character, Death of minor character, Fatherhood, Inheritance, Lesbians, M/M, MM Relationship/Love/Sex/Romance/Life Changes, Marriage, Misogyny, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relationships With Family, Social expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenchofthewest/pseuds/wenchofthewest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working as a pianist in a posh Manhattan tea room, Jimmy meets a smart and spirited young heiress who befriends him and Thomas.  The heiress has a plan that would help her out of a bad situation and make Thomas rich.  Thomas agrees, but the plan takes some unexpected turns that result in life-changing consequences for both him and Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story, and thanks for reading.
> 
> This story picks up where "Protect Our Love" left off. There are also references to events in "Justice, My Love."
> 
> Comments and feedback are most welcome, I like hearing your thoughts on my work, the characters, whatever. :)

It was time for Jimmy Kent to find a job.

He came to that conclusion on his own, with no prompting from his partner, Thomas Barrow, though Thomas thought it was a good idea....

Jimmy was no longer rehearsing with his friend Ambrose Haywood, who played trumpet in a band at Harlem's Cotton Club. As a result, Jimmy no longer had regular access to a piano, and he missed it desperately. Ambrose encouraged him to find a job playing piano, as Jimmy was seriously talented.

He wanted a job with the same hours as Thomas, who worked at Lowenstein Clock Shop and Repair during the day. Then, they would have evenings and nights together, which was important to both of them.

This constraint ruled out nightclubs and left tea rooms or department stores. Jimmy opted for tea rooms.

Jimmy put on his tweed suit and hit the streets of New York City with a list of tea rooms.

During the day, tea rooms were usually patronized by women, lunching and having tea, alone or in groups. Most of them were at least somewhat affluent, to have time and money for such leisure during the day. So, it didn't hurt that, in addition to being a fine pianist, Jimmy was also handsome and charming.

By the end of the day, he had a job at the prestigious Gallant Tea Room in Midtown Manhattan.

Jimmy's hours were from opening time, 11 a.m., to 4 p.m., Tuesday through Saturday. After 4, the tea room closed to prepare for dinner, reopening again at 6.

He planned to arrive around 9 a.m. each day, so he could practice any new music before opening.

Jimmy did well at this job. His tip jar was always full by the end of the day. Many of the regular female patrons would flirt with him, and he would flirt right back, complimenting women ranging in age from 18 to 98. He remembered their names and the names of their children, grandchildren, and dogs.

"I love the ladies," Jimmy explained to Thomas one evening. "I just don't want to share m'life or bed with any of 'em, that's all."

Among the regulars were an older woman and her daughter. The daughter, a brunette with a bob, appeared to be in her early twenties. Sometimes one or both of them were accompanied by another young woman, a blond. They came in once or twice a week for lunch or afternoon tea.

The ladies usually sat near the piano, and between songs or during breaks, Jimmy would overhear snippets of their conversations. The mother often interrupted her daughter. The daughter sounded intelligent.

One day, the mother, daughter, and blond woman were having lunch. Jimmy was preparing to take his break, and he overheard their conversation....

"It's a man's world, Jessica," the mother said. "I don't care _how_ educated you are, that fact never changes. A husband will open up the world to you."

"Mother, I know you mean well," said the brunette, "but we go round and round on this and always end up back at the same place. Let's just enjoy our lunch and talk about pleasant things, all right?"

"Louis has found me another stock," said the mother. "A mining company. He says it will double in a year."

"Let me look into it first, please," said the brunette. "We lost money on the last stock Louis got us into. And the one before that...."

" _This_ one's a sure thing, Jessica," said the mother. "And I'm sure Louis has already researched it. He knows what he's doing."

"Not really, Mother," said the brunette. "Let me look into it, all right?"

The blond was staring off quietly, looking rather sad. The brunette glanced at her, then stood up and approached the piano. Jimmy got a better look at her. She was very attractive, with sharp gray eyes and creamy skin.

"Can you play 'California Here I Come' for my friend?" She nodded at the blond. "She's from Los Angeles and is feeling a bit homesick today, with the rain and all. She adores that song." The brunette put several dollars in Jimmy's tip jar.

"Yes, m'lady," Jimmy said with a grin. "I know it well."

The brunette smiled when she heard Jimmy's accent. "Ah, an Englishman."

Jimmy nodded and began to play the song.

After the first few notes, the blond woman looked at the brunette, and when their eyes met, they exchanged knowing smiles, as if they were sharing a private joke.

The brunette began to sing softly, on key, in a contralto voice:

 

 _When the wintry winds starts blowing_  
_And the snow is starting in the fall_  
_Then my eyes went westward knowing_  
_That's the place that I love best of all_  
_California I've been blue_  
_Since I've been away from you_  
_I can't wait 'till I get blowing_  
_Even now I'm starting in a call_

 _California, Here I Come_  
_Right back where I started from_  
_where bowers of flowers_  
_bloom in the spring_  
_each morning at dawning_  
_birdies sing at everything_  
_a sunkissed miss said, "Don't be late!"_  
_that's why I can hardly wait_  
_open up that golden gate_  
_California, Here I Come_

 

The mother approached the brunette and took her arm.

"Jessica, you're embarrassing yourself, sit down."

"Please, Mother, this is for Erin," said the brunette. "I'm singing softly, and most of these people can't even hear me."

Some of the patrons were smiling at the brunette, but most were engaged in conversations or busy lunching and paying no mind to the singing, simply enjoying the music as a pleasant background to their other activities.

"Thank you," the brunette said to Jimmy after he'd finished the song. Her mother was motioning for her to return to the table. The brunette gave Jimmy a weary grin and returned to the table.

A few days later, the brunette and blond came into the tea room on their own. The blond appeared to be in better spirits. The brunette approached the piano and introduced herself to Jimmy as Jessica Merrilee, or Jessie, as she liked to be called.

"Lovely name," Jimmy commented.

"Our original last name was unpronounceable," Jessie said, "so the family changed it to something that sounds _haaappy_." She grinned dryly and raised her eyebrows on "happy."

Jimmy introduced himself.

"You're from England?" Jessie asked.

"Yorkshire," said Jimmy.

"I was there once," said Jessie. "Beautiful country. Where do you live in the city?"

"Gramercy Park," said Jimmy. "I share a flat with my best friend, Thomas. We used to work together back in England."

"Do you fellas like to dance?"

"Very much."

"We should all go dancing then: you, Thomas, me and my friend Erin over there," said Jessie. "There's a great dance club in Lower Manhattan called Prancers. The evening will be my treat. What do you say?"

"Sounds like fun," said Jimmy. "When should we go?"

"How about this Saturday?"

"Saturday it is then."

"We'll come by to pick you up around seven," said Jessie. "What's your address?"

Jimmy gave her the address. "It's right above Lowenstein's Clock Shop and Repair," he said. "Just honk when you're out front."

@@@

That evening, Jimmy told Thomas about their social engagement.

"Sounds like she's set her cap for you, Jimmy," Thomas said.

"I don't get tha' feeling from her, Thomas," said Jimmy. "She's different from most women who approach me, she's never been flirtatious in the least. I think she and her friend just want to go dancing."

"Been a long time since I've been dancing," said Thomas. "Would be lovely, actually."

"They're picking us up Saturday around seven. I told her to just honk, since our flat overlooks the street."

"She has an automobile?" Thomas asked.

"I assume so," said Jimmy grinning. "I don't think she's coming by to get us in a horse and buggy."

@@@

At five minutes past seven on Saturday night, a car pulled up in front of Lowenstein's Clock Shop and Repair and honked its horn.

"Tha's them," said Jimmy. He and Thomas, dressed to the nines, left the apartment and proceeded downstairs.

When they stepped outside they were stopped in their tracks by the sight before them.

" _Blimey_ , Thomas...."

"Will you _look_ at tha'...."

"Good evening, fellas," said Jessie, smiling. "Hop in."

Jessie and Erin were sitting in the front seat of a Rolls Royce Silver Ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas and Jimmy climbed into the backseat of the Ghost, and introductions were made.

"Such a beautiful car, Jessie," said Thomas.

"Silver Ghost, yes?" Jimmy asked.

"That's right," said Jessie. "It belonged to my father and was his pride and joy. Usually my brother Louis monopolizes it, but while he was sleeping off yet another hangover this morning, I took the keys and refused to return them, so tonight, it's ours."

At Prancers they left the car with the valet and went inside. The club didn't serve liquor, so they ordered other beverages. Jessie reached under her fringed dress to remove a garter flask. "A girl's most important accessory." She grinned.

"Haha, brilliant," Jimmy laughed.

"Jessie likes to be prepared," said Erin.

They passed around the flask and fortified their drinks.

"How long have you been in New York?" Jessie asked.

"Nearly a year," said Thomas.

"What did you do back in England?" said Erin.

"We were in service," said Jimmy. "I was a footman, and Thomas was underbutler."

"No wonder you're so _polished_ ," Jessie said. "Half the patrons at Gallant are in love with you, ya know, including the grandmothers."

"Jimmy's appeal spans generations," Thomas teased.

Jimmy quirked his brows and sipped his drink.

"What can I say?" he said. "Don't know m'own strength, I guess." He shot Thomas a look, and Thomas grinned.

"Erin and I met at Radcliffe," said Jessie. "I was a zoology major and Erin was art history. We met in a literature class and have been best friends ever since."

"She was spouting off about Chaucer," said Erin. "The Wife of Bath and her clever use of scripture to support her sexual appetites and independence in marriage." Jessie chuckled, and Erin looked amused. "How could I _not_ be intrigued?"

The men laughed laughed heartily at this.

The band started to play, and Thomas asked Erin to dance. Jimmy danced with Jessie.

"So, how long have you and Thomas known each other?" Jessie asked.

"Four years," said Jimmy.

"Is he very _special_ to you, Jimmy...?" Jessie said.

Jimmy studied Jessie's face.

"Yes...," he replied slowly. "He's my best friend."

"Jimmy...," Jessie began, watching him carefully. "Erin is very _special_ to me, too. She's actually _more_ than my best friend. Do you get what I'm saying...?"

Jimmy grinned his curly grin and chuckled. "I believe I _do_.... Thomas is _more_ than my best friend, too."

Jessie looked relieved and pleased. "I kind of suspected that. When you mentioned him at the tea room, there was this gleam in your eye. Then tonight I saw the way you two look at each other."

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Jimmy grimaced.

"To me it was," said Jessie, "But then, I was _looking_ for it."

They both laughed.

When the four returned to their booth, they spoke in low voices, and the conversation flowed easily about same-sex relationships: the initial realization of one's preference and the resulting challenges, cover stories, and necessary lies. It was wonderful for both pairs to share experiences with another couple who _understood_.

After that night, the two couples began spending more time together. The women were fun, kind, and easy to be with. They were earthy, intelligent, and shared the same dry, sarcastic wit as the men. There were no expectations and no worries about romantic entanglements. Jessie was definitely the more outgoing and opinionated of the two; Erin more quiet and introspective.

Both men noticed there was a _validation_ they got when they were out with the women that they never received when it was just the two of them. Thomas and Jimmy found they could even _touch_ in public, and nobody would give them a second glance, or if they did, it was with a _smile_ , as they thought the men were simply clowning around. Thomas would sling an arm across Jimmy's shoulders as they were walking or sitting somewhere, or muss his hair, or touch his arm or knee as he spoke.

One night in a different club, Jimmy actually _sat on Thomas' lap_ and draped his arms around his neck. Jessie and Erin had burst out laughing, and several other people did, too. It was _thrilling_ to be able to show affection in public and amazing what they could get away with being part of a mixed-gender group.

When someone would comment on what lovely couples they were--and they were indeed four very attractive people--they'd simply smile at each other, as only they knew who the _real_ couples were. It was their little joke on the rest of the world, and they laughed about it privately more than once.

One weekend, they spent the day on Long Island. After lunch, they took off their shoes and walked along the shore.

Jimmy told Jessie and Erin about the business with Christopher Glover back in England. It was the first time he'd ever told anyone about it, and Thomas watched him as he spoke. It was difficult for Jimmy to talk about, but he did it well, and Thomas was proud of him.

After he finished the story, Erin had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That bastard actually _blackmailed_ you with your relationship???" Jessie said angrily. "I'm glad he's dead then. One less hate monger in the world."

"Tha's the thing for us," said Thomas. "We could go to prison just for makin' love. It makes us forever vulnerable to his sort."

"Life is lonely enough as it is," said Jessie, "without the law and society telling grown people whom they can and can't love."

"Especially in service," said Jimmy. "Even yer personal life isn't yer own. Me n' Thomas had a hell of a time just finding ways to be alone together. Some of the staff were fine with us, but our boss Mr. Carson didn't like what we were about at all."

Thomas put an arm across Jimmy's shoulders as they walked in the sand, and Jimmy looked up at him and grinned. It felt _wonderful_ to both of them.

"Women have some unique challenges," said Jessie. "So many expectations: to marry, have a family, to yield yourself to a man's will and control for the rest of your life. Try throwing a female lover into that mix and see what happens."

Erin made a face and shook her head, and Jessie laughed. "My sentiments exactly, sweetheart." Jessie put her arms around Erin, and they shared a chaste kiss.

That evening, as Thomas and Jimmy were getting out of the car in front of their flat, Jessie said, "I nearly forgot, fellas, Mother is having a garden party in two weeks. I hope you'll both come."

"We'll have to check our busy social calendar first," Thomas said, grinning. "Yes, we'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica's Mother's house--or rather mansion--was on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. The day of the garden party, Jimmy rang the bell. A uniformed maid answered.

"Who may I say is calling?" she asked.

"Jimmy Kent and Thomas Barrow," said Jimmy. "Guests of Miss Jessica Merrilee."

A handsome young man holding a drink suddenly appeared next to the maid.

"Are you _sure_ you have the right house?" he said with a mocking grin. He had dark hair and eyes, a mustache, chiseled features, and a mobile, sensuous mouth.

Jimmy looked puzzled. "I believe we do...."

Jessie pushed aside the young man to usher in Jimmy and Thomas.

"Please excuse my _boorish_ brother, Louis," said Jessie. "He often attempts to pass off his bad manners as clever wit."

The drink in Louis' hand was obviously not his first. With it he motioned at Jimmy and Thomas.

"It's just that you two are the first gentlemen she's _ever_ invited to the house. We were beginning to wonder...." Louis looked amused.

" _Some_ of us are selective," Jessie replied acidly, "and some of us are _not_."

Louis chuckled and finished his drink.

Jessie smiled at Jimmy and Thomas. "Come, let's get you both a drink, and I'll introduce you to Mother." Jessie led them through the house with Louis tagging along behind, stopping only to refresh his drink. They ended up in a lovely garden room with French doors that opened onto a patio and garden beyond that. There was a beautifully laid out buffet, bar, and a band playing popular music and waltzes. Around the perimeter of the room and out on the patio were tables, chairs, and seating arrangements.

After Thomas and Jimmy got their refreshments, Jessie introduced them to her mother.

"Mother, this is Mr. Jimmy Kent and his friend Mr. Thomas Barrow. You remember Jimmy from the tea room, don't you?"

"The pianist," said the mother, "yes, nice to meet you both."

"This is my mother, Mrs. Edna Merrilee," said Jessie.

Thomas and Jimmy each took Mrs. Merrilee's hand in turn, greeting her as the charming gents the were.

"Oh, my, they're English, how delightful."

"Thomas fought in the war, Mother," said Jessie.

Mrs. Merrilee was very impressed. "Really?"

"Yes," said Thomas. "I was a lance sergeant and also worked as a medic."

"He was wounded in action," said Jimmy. "Shot in the hand while fightin' in the trenches."

Thomas glanced at Jimmy, and Jimmy raised his eyebrows and nodded to emphasize his respect of this fact. Thomas sipped his drink.

Mrs. Merrilee looked even _more_ impressed.

"A British war hero!" she exclaimed.

Louis was standing off to the side, listening. Thomas could tell he was sizing up him and Jimmy.

A waltz began to play. Thomas asked Mrs. Merrilee to dance.

Mrs. Merrilee smiled. "Why, yes, I'd love to."

Thomas waltzed and charmed Mrs. Edna Merrilee around the dance floor, just as he'd done with the Dowager Countess at Christmas and so many other women in his lifetime.

Louis approached his sister.

"Now that you've graduated, Jess, what on _Earth_ do you plan to _do_ with your zoology degree???"

"I'm going to study the sea and learn from it, Louis," Jessie replied.

"Are you going to ride around in some fishing trawler stealing things out of nets to _dissect_?" Louis said, chuckling. "Like a sort of intellectual fishwife?"

Jessie sipped her drink.

"Teaching or nursing would have been far more sensible for you, Jess."

"So you've said a dozen times already, Louis," Jessie said. "And yet, my degree is _still_ in zoology."

"A business degree, now, that's something you can actually _use_ in daily life," Louis told another man. "There's plenty of money to be made, especially in _this_ stock market."

"There's also plenty of money to be _lost_ ," said Jessie sharply, "as you've demonstrated for us several times already."

Louis scowled at Jessie and ambled over to the buffet.

Thomas returned. "Would you like to dance, Jessie?"

"God, _yes_ ," Jessie replied.

They began to dance the Foxtrot.

"You've certainly charmed Mother," Jessie said with a wry grin. "She's watching us right now with stars in her eyes. She's never looked at _me_ like that once in my entire life, but now, dancing with _you_ , she does...."

Jessie sounded bitter, which surprised Thomas, as he'd never heard her sound like that before.

"She looks that way at Louis sometimes," Jessie continued. "Even though I'm more educated than Louis and smarter with money than Louis, because I'm a woman, I will _never_ be as good. You know what that feels like?"

"I think I do...," said Thomas. "My father considered me a bit of a disappointment. Even though I did learn clockmaking from him, he was never very kind to me. And working at the Abbey, there came a time when my word wasn't good enough because of my preferences. Ten years' service, and my word _still_ wasn't good enough. The only one there who was truly kind to me was Lady Sybil, the youngest daughter of His Lordship. She passed in childbirth. You remind me of her in some ways, Jessie."

"I'm sorry she passed," said Jessie. "It's so hard losing people you love, especially good people. I can't imagine _anyone_ thinking _you_ a disappointment, though. My brother Louis, yes, but you...? I would be _proud_ to have a son like you."

"That's kind of you to say," said Thomas.

"It's true," said Jessie. "The way you looked after Jimmy during his ordeal. How you are working to build a life with him. How you care for him. You're a _good_ man, Thomas."

Thomas obviously appreciated the praise.

"What about your father?" Thomas asked. "Did you get on well with him?"

"My father...." Jessie looked wistful and sad. "I adored him, and he loved me, but he was very 'old world.' Get educated and excel, but you're still second fiddle to the boys."

"Seems we've both been graspin' fer the brass ring, but never quite reachin' it," Thomas said with a sad grin.

Jessie stopped dancing.

"Walk with me in the garden, Thomas. I want to discuss something important with you." They went through the French doors onto the patio and out into a formal garden.

"Mind if I smoke?" Thomas asked.

"Not at all," said Jessie.

Thomas lit up a cigarette.

Jessie spoke. "My parents set up a family trust years ago, and since my father died, Mother has been managing it. For the last few years, Louis has been 'advising' her on investments, and as she's gotten older, she's come to rely on him even more. He's taken full advantage of it, too.

"The trust is set up so that Louis and I each inherit a third, unless mother passes, and then it's split in half. We inherit part of our share at age 25 and the rest at 30...that is _unless_ we marry. Then we get our _full_ share after six months, based on the value of the trust at that time.

"Louis is turning 25 this year. He's not married, but why should he be? He's having too much fun with his under-aged girlfriends, and mother is funding his lifestyle, writing checks on the _entire_ trust to pay off his gambling debts and fund his 'investments.' Even when he inherits, I have no doubt this will continue."

"Have you tried talking to your mother about this, Jessie?" Thomas asked.

"Many times, but she won't listen," Jessie said. "Louis is a man, so in her eyes, he obviously knows more about these things than I do. Louis fancies himself an investment expert, but in truth he doesn't know what he's doing. He's gotten Mother into some disastrous ventures. Speculative nonsense. The trust has already lost value because of his foolishness."

Jessie stopped walking and looked at Thomas.

"I propose that you and I marry, Thomas--on paper only, of course. After six months, I will inherit my full share of the trust. We will divorce amicably after a year, and I'll give you a quarter of my inheritance at that time. Right now, my share of the trust is around a million dollars, so that would be about $250,000 for you and Jimmy."

Thomas was stunned. He put out his cigarette. "Jessie, I, I don't know what to say. You want for us to _marry_ and then to give me part of your inheritance???"

"I'd rather share it with you and Jimmy than have nothing left after Louis gets through with it, and believe me, there will be _nothing_ left. He'll go through his money, mother's, and mine, unless I get my share _out_ of that trust as soon as possible."

Thomas didn't say anything.

"I'm twenty-two, Thomas, that's three more years until I inherit _anything_. I literally cannot _afford_ to wait that long. I've _seen_ the checks mother writes for Louis...."

"Why _me_?" asked Thomas.

"I _like_ you, Thomas. "You and Jimmy. You're both good people, but you are older, more mature, and there's a depth to you, a kind of sadness. You've suffered a lot in life, and I think that's made you more sensitive to it in others."

Thomas laughed. "It wasn't always tha' way, Jessie. I used to prefer _spreadin_ ' my misery, but when you do tha', it just comes back 'round to _you_. Like yer reflection in the mirror, it's always _there_."

He glanced through the French doors at Jimmy, who was holding court at the piano with the band, and nodded.

"Besides, since tha' one's been with me, how can I spread misery when I'm always walkin' three feet off the ground?"

Jessie smiled. "That's how I feel about Erin. I just want to live simply in a cottage by the shore, where I can study the sea and Erin can paint, and society and its stupid conventions will leave us the hell alone."

Jessie touched Thomas' arm.

"I know I can _trust_ you, Thomas. You understand about Erin, you understand about a lot of things."

Thomas took Jessie's hand and looked at her. His expression was serous.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Jessie?" he said. "That's a _huge_ sum of money...."

"As sure as I've ever been in my life," said Jessie. "Seriously, Thomas, think about it. You'd be helping me and Erin and yourself and Jimmy, as well. It's a win-win for all of us."

@@@

That night, Thomas told Jimmy about Jessie's proposition.

"We could get a house of our own," said Thomas, "a piano for you, an automobile, put the rest aside for later. We'd have some _security_ , Jimmy."

"And you'd be _married_?"

"Only on paper," Thomas explained. "Jessie would still have Erin, and I'd still have you. It would just be for a year, and when we divorced, I'd get a quarter of Jessie's inheritance, around $250,000. We could _never_ save tha' kind of money on our own, not even if we saved for a lifetime."

Jimmy was quiet, lost in thought.

"Our _own_ home, Jimmy," said Thomas. "Something with a fireplace. Imagine makin' love by the fireplace of our own home."

"We could go cross country in our automobile," said Jimmy. "See America n' have adventures. You n' me, Thomas."

"All the things we used to dream about as we lay in the tall grass, remember, Jimmy? Thomas said. "Here's our chance to actually _have_ those things."

Jimmy's face glowed as he considered the possibilities....

@@@

The following week, Jessica's mother published the following item in all the New York papers:

Mrs. Edna Merrilee of Manhattan, New York, announced the engagement of her daughter, Miss Jessica Francis Merrilee, to Mr. Thomas Phillip Barrow, both of New York.

Miss Merrilee is the granddaughter of Zoltan Merrilee, a Hungarian immigrant who made his fortune during the California Gold Rush of 1849. She is also a recent graduate of Harvard Radcliffe, summa cum laude.

Mr. Barrow is originally from Yorkshire, England, and served in the employ of the 7th Earl of Grantham for over a decade. He is also a veteran of The Great War and was wounded in action.

Wedding date is set for Saturday, August 16, 1924.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two months were a flurry of wedding plans, with Mrs. Edna Merrilee leading the effort. Both Jessie and Thomas were more than happy to let her do it.

After Thomas had the final fitting for his wedding suit, he tried it on for Jimmy back at their flat. He stood at the mirror fiddling with the various pieces of clothing. Finally, he turned to face Jimmy.

"Well, what d'ya think?"

Thomas' wedding attire was a morning suit with dark-gray pinstripe pants and matching tie, double-breasted white vest, black tailcoat and top hat, finished off with white gloves and the cuff links Jimmy had given him for his last birthday.

Jimmy gazed at Thomas with an expression somewhere between adoration and worship.

" _Blimey_ , Thomas," he breathed. "You look _so_ fine. _Truly_ you do."

Thomas smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"I wish _we_ could get married," Jimmy said wistfully.

"So do I, Jimmy," said Thomas. "I'd marry you in a heart beat."

"I'd make you court me first, though," said Jimmy playfully.

"I _did_ court you."

"No," Jimmy said, "you kissed me while I was sleeping, and then after Thirsk, I pulled you into the green room, kissed _you_ , and, er, some other things. Tha' was the extent of our courtin'."

"You shoved your tongue into my mouth and put yer hand on m'prick, love," Thomas clarified, his eyes flickering with amusement. "I remember every detail. One of the best days of my life."

"Mr. Carson wanted me to show initiative." Jimmy grinned.

"Well, you certainly impressed me," said Thomas. "From then on, it was a descent into debauchery. You couldn't keep yer hands to yerself."

"Ha!" Jimmy scoffed. "As I recall, you couldn't keep yer _mouth_ to yerself, always wantin' to _taste_ this or tha'...."

"That's not how I remember it, love." Thomas grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I believe your exact words were, ' _Please_ suck m'cock, Thomas. Do it _now_ , Thomas.' Who was I to be impolite?"

"Ah, so that's how it's goin' to be, eh...?"

Jimmy grabbed Thomas' hands, and tried to push him towards the bed. Thomas pushed him back, and they rounded the room in a kind of dance, connected by their hands, like two insects performing a mating ritual.

"I remember rollin' 'round with ya in the tall grass for hours, kissin' and touchin'...," said Jimmy. "Remember when you got onto tha' ant hill n' ended up with all those bites?"

"Bloody hell, how could I forget?" Thomas said. "The itchin' near drove me mad."

"I was the one who put the salve on yer arse and back twice a day, morning and night, for a week," said Jimmy. "I hated those nasty, red bites on yer beautiful, white skin."

"We always came back from those 'walks' a coupla' bloomin' wrecks, no matter how we tried to tidy up," said Thomas. "How nobody figured out what we were up to is a mystery, or maybe they did and just didn't say anything. Love is a messy business any way you look at it."

"'Nature walks,' we called 'em, but the only nature we were explorin' were each other's mouths and pricks." Jimmy was breathing heavily and sporting a major erection by now. "You need to get outta' tha' suit, m'love, or I'm going to tear it off ya n' you'll have to be wed in yer tweeds."

Thomas took off the suit and carefully hung it in the armoire. Jimmy had already stripped off every shred of clothing and was lying in bed on his side, his head propped up on his hand and one leg bent with the other arm lazily resting on his knee. His erection protruded impudently.

Thomas surveyed him. "Are you posing for me?"

"Yes," said Jimmy. "In two days, you'll be a married man, and I'll be yer male mistress, your man-stress...."

"My 'paramour' and a right lovely one, at that."

"Paramour. Tha' sounds much nicer. I'm practicin' m'poses. What d'ya think...?"

Thomas continued to admire Jimmy's beautiful golden nakedness. "I think if I had a camera and my own darkroom, I could take some very lovely and very naughty pictures of you." His voice was thick with lust.

"When you are rich," said Jimmy, "you can and you will. I'd love to pose for you. I can pose far naughtier than this."

"I have no doubt of that."

"Turn around, Thomas."

Thomas did as Jimmy asked. Jimmy retrieved the top hat and gloves. He slipped on the gloves and posed again in bed, this time on his back propped up by the pillows, with one leg bent and extended out front and the other bent and turned to the side. He pulled down his forelock, cocked the hat to one side, and rested an arm lazily on his bent knee. The other arm he bent back against the pillows to help prop himself up. He lowered his head a bit and grinned seductively.

"All right, you can look."

Thomas turned around, and his breath hitched, his expression melting into one of pure lust and pleasure. He quickly became aroused.

He climbed onto the bed and slowly approached Jimmy, who held perfectly still and watched him from his lowered gaze. Thomas could see the blue of his eyes behind his thick, blond lashes, as they followed him.

Thomas leaned in and gently kissed Jimmy's lovely, curvy mouth, being careful not to disturb the pose. Then he ran his hands slowly over Jimmy's arms and legs, stopping when he reached Jimmy's body.

He kissed Jimmy again, a little more urgently this time, and Jimmy responded, making an appreciative sound as Thomas sank his tongue deep into his mouth.

Jimmy broke his pose, the hat tumbling to the bed and his arms sliding around Thomas, as Thomas pushed him back into the pillows and moved between his legs.

Thomas and Jimmy kissed for a long while, and Thomas caressed Jimmy's body, savoring its smoothness.

He got the petroleum jelly from the cupboard and began moving his fingers into Jimmy as he kissed him, stroking him inside.

Soon, he was thrusting into Jimmy against the pillows, with Jimmy's legs wrapped around his waist and his gloved fingers digging into Thomas' back. Thomas came with a long, low moan, saying Jimmy's name several times, "Jiiiiiimmmmmmy, Jiiiiiiimmmmmy...."

After he came, he finished off Jimmy with his mouth, simultaneously moving his fingers inside of him.

Jimmy leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and cried when he came, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed and whimpered like a heartbroken child. Thomas kissed Jimmy's tears and held him until his sobs subsided.

Afterwards, they lay with Thomas pressed against Jimmy's back, stroking his arm with his finger tips.

"Man-stress, boyfriend, paramour...," said Thomas. "A rose by any other name.... You're the love of my life, Jimmy, and you always will be."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of the wedding, Thomas awoke in a cold sweat. He bathed as Jimmy brought up breakfast from the kitchen downstairs. Then, Jimmy had his bath.

Mrs. Merrilee had wanted to send someone to the flat to help Thomas dress, but he had refused the offer, as both he and Jimmy were obviously experts in this area. Besides, Thomas was afraid she might also send Louis, his being the only one of the groomsmen that Thomas knew. He wanted as little interaction with his annoying future brother-in-law as possible. Jimmy, of course, was his best man.

Mrs. Merrilee sent a car to pick them up at 9:30 am. The wedding was scheduled for 11, followed by the reception, which was being held at the Waldorf.

Edna had outdone herself with the flowers and decorating inside the church. The grandeur reminded Thomas of the Crawley girls' weddings. Thomas suspected most of New York high society was there, as well as photographers for the wedding photos and local papers.

Thomas and Jimmy were in a room off to the side by themselves and still had a little time before they had to take their places at the altar. They had attended the rehearsal dinner and knew exactly what was to be said and done.

Thomas peeked out at the crowd, which was huge. The church was literally packed. Then, he saw a sight that nearly caused his heart to stop.

There, on the groom's side of the church, next to the Lowensteins, sat Lord and Lady Grantham, John and Anna Bates, and Phyllis Baxter.

Thomas suddenly felt as if he might pass out.

"Jimmy," he said calmly, his eyes not moving from the pews. "His Lordship is here."

Jimmy's eyes flew open wide, and he rushed to the door. " _Blimey_ , Edna must've invited 'em. You told her we worked for the Earl of Grantham."

"The Bates are here and Phyllis, too."

Thomas went into the adjoining bathroom, leaned over the toilet, and threw up. He went to the sink and braced himself on the basin with both hands. He looked in the mirror.

"Dear god, _how_ am I to get through this day???"

Jimmy wiped Thomas' mouth with a cloth and handed him a toothbrush.

"Steady, love," Jimmy said calmly. "We'll get through it together."

Thomas began to panic. "I don't think I can do this, Jimmy. I won't make it through the ceremony. I'll crack up out there in front of everyone."

"Yes, you _can_ do it," said Jimmy soothingly. He rubbed Thomas' back. "Ya got the two of us all the way from England to New York, Thomas, surely y'can answer a few simple questions from a minister n' slip a ring on a finger."

Thomas brushed his teeth, rinsed his mouth, and spit into the sink. He leaned on the basin again, closed his eyes, and took several deep breaths.

Jimmy continued to rub his back.

"I'll be there right next to ya, Thomas, and if y'start to get rattled, just look at me."

"But won't tha' seem strange," said Thomas, "me glancin' at _you_ during the ceremony?"

Jimmy laughed. "It's just you, me, Jessie n' Erin up there," he said. "You think th' minister is goin' t'have a clue what's goin' on?"

Thomas gazed into Jimmy's blue eyes and immediately felt a bit calmer.

The music began to play, and Thomas and Jimmy straightened their suits.

"Ready, love?" Jimmy asked.

Thomas nodded. Jimmy gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a smack on the arse. "Let's go get ya wedded."

Thomas smiled and led the way out with Jimmy behind him. They took their places at the altar.

All eyes in the church were on him, including those of the guests from the Abbey.

The organist was playing, and the wedding procession began. Mrs. Merrilee was escorted to her seat and then the groomsmen escorted the bridesmaids to the altar. Next came Erin as the matron of honor. Jimmy was holding the ring.

When the organist began to play Wagner's Bridal Chorus, "Here Comes The Bride," everyone stood up, and Jessie walked down the aisle alone in her white dress and veil, holding a bouquet of baby roses. She took her place between Thomas and Erin.

"Here we go...." she whispered.

Everyone sat down, and the minister began:

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that shall unite Thomas Phillip Barrow and Jessica Francis Merrilee in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church; so too, may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace...."

Thomas held his breath. _Don't say a word, any bloody one of ya...._

"Who brings this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do," replied Mrs. Merrilee.

The minister continued:

"Thomas and Jessica, today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made, as today both of you are blessed with God’s greatest of all gifts, the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today, and those here in heart, wish both of you all the joy, happiness, and success and the world has to offer.

"As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly.

"Within the Bible, nothing is more important than love. It is love that brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love that will cause this union to endure."

Thomas began shaking and couldn't stop. He glanced over at Jimmy, who grinned reassuringly. Thomas found the only way to calm himself and stop the shaking was to imagine that he and _Jimmy_ were exchanging the vows.

"Do you, Thomas Barrow, take thee, James Kent, to be your lawfully wedded spouse? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Thomas said.

"And do you, James Kent, take thee, Thomas Barrow, to be your lawfully wedded spouse? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Jessie said.

Jimmy handed Thomas the ring.

In his mind he and Jimmy would exchange rings, with him slipping the gold band onto Jimmy's long finger, and Jimmy slipping one onto his. He would look into Jimmy's eyes and say, "With this ring, I thee wed, choosing you above all others, and give to you my body, heart, and soul."

And he would mean every word of it.

"I now pronounce you partners in life," said the minister.

And then he would take Jimmy in his arms and kiss him in front of God, the Granthams, and the world.

"You may kiss the bride."

Thomas lifted Jessie's veil and kissed her.

The minister concluded, "And those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

The organ broke out in "Mendelssohn's Wedding March," and the church erupted into thunderous applause. Thomas offered his arm to Jessie, and they proceeded back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Barrow.

Outside, they greeted their guests, including the group from the Abbey, led by Robert and Cora.

Thomas smiled. "Your Lordship, how wonderful that you all could attend."

Robert shook Thomas' hand vigorously. He leaned in and said quietly into Thomas' ear, "I don't know _why_ this is happening, Thomas, but whatever the reason, I wish you and your bride the very best."

"Thank you, Your Lordship."

Cora smiled sweetly and hugged Thomas. "You look _so_ handsome, Thomas. Congratulations to you and your beautiful bride."

"Thank you, M'Lady. So lovely to see you."

Then came the Bateses.

"So lovely of you to come, John," said Thomas.

John Bates smiled that little axe-murderer grin of his. "I wouldn't have missed _this_ for the world." He shook Thomas' hand.

Anna hugged Thomas. "I'm not going to even ask."

Phyllis Baxter just had a confused smile on her face. She hugged Thomas.

"One day I will explain _all_ of this to you, Phyllis," he said into her ear.

Thomas said loudly, "Now, let me introduce you all to my lovely bride...."

@@@

Once the photographs were taken, it was on to the glorious reception at the Waldorf Astoria. Mrs. Edna Merrilee had obviously spared no expense here, either.

Jimmy kicked off the celebration with his Best Man's Toast. He was drinking champagne like water and well on his way to being toasted himself.

Jimmy stood up and grinned affectionately at Thomas and Jessie. His lilting baritone echoed throughout the huge reception hall.

"Thomas is m'best mate. We've been friends fer four years now, since we worked together back in England. He's always been there fer me, n' he's bloody well the best friend a chap could ever hope for.

"Since he met Jessica, I've seen a real change in him. He's truly _excited_ about the plans they've made together. He's talkin' 'bout the future, his hopes and dreams. As his best mate, I am excited _with_ him and _for_ him."

Jimmy raised his glass and grinned his cocky grin.

"To you, Thomas, and the love of your life. May ya have many happy years together.  
God bless ya both."

Thomas' eyes shone at Jimmy and Jessie's flickered with amusement. Erin lowered her head and grinned.

Everyone raised their glasses to toast Thomas and Jessica Barrow.

"Simply lovely!" exclaimed Mrs. Merrilee.

@@@

Late on, John asked Jessie to dance, and Thomas asked Anna.

"I have to ask this, Thomas...," Anna said hesitantly as they waltzed. "Does Jessica... _know_ about you and Jimmy?"

"Who do you think introduced us?" Thomas said, grinning.

Anna looked truly surprised.

"Really?"

"Jimmy met her at the tea room he plays piano at," said Thomas. "Jessie not only _knows_ about us, Anna, but it was _her_ idea for us to get married. She's truly a _remarkable_ woman."

"Indeed!" Anna looked relieved. "Well, I hope you two are as happy as John and I are."

" _That_ ," Thomas declared, "would be the very _pinnacle_ of our union."

@@@

Finally, it was time for the Barrows to leave on their honeymoon. Everyone stood outside the hotel to see them off. They had both changed out of their wedding garb and into traveling attire.

Thomas and Jessie got into the back seat of the Packard limo, which would take them to their honeymoon location, a luxurious resort in the Catskills, and then return the following week to bring them back. Jimmy was just outside Thomas' window, waving and grinning that curly grin of his. Thomas tried not to let the despair show on his face, as the realization that he was leaving Jimmy for a _whole week_ hit him. The car pulled away, and he watched out the back window as the beloved golden head grew smaller and faded into the waving crowd.

He turned back around in the seat next to Jessie. Jessie saw his face and squeezed his hand.

"I'm gonna miss my Erin, too," she said softly.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, here we are," Jessie said as she and Thomas entered their suite at the resort. The bell hop set down the bags, and Thomas tipped him. The boy left, closing the door behind him.

"Here we are," said Thomas.

Jessie kicked off her heels.

"Let's toast," she said, getting the glasses.

Thomas removed the champagne from the ice bucket and popped the cork. Jessie set the glasses down, and Thomas elegantly poured the champagne.

They each took a glass and toasted.

"To a sham well executed," Jessie said.

"To not passin' out when seeing His Lordship sittin' in the second pew."

Jessie giggled. "You wouldn't expect Mother to pass up an opportunity to have English aristocracy at her daughter's wedding, would you? Wait until _that_ hits the society pages."

Thomas laughed. Jessie finished off her champagne and picked up the bottle and glasses. Thomas fished a deck of cards out of his bag and sat at the table by the French doors, which were open to a lovely view of the mountains. Jessie set the glasses on the table and refilled them.

Thomas lit up a cigarette. "What shall we play first, love, gin or poker...?"

"Gin," Jessie said, grinning. She took a seat, and Thomas began to deal.

@@@

Thomas was near mad with anticipation by the time the Packard limo dropped off him and Jessie at the house they were supposed to now share in Upper Manhattan. Erin was already there waiting for Jessie, and after they'd hugged and kissed for several minutes, they drove Thomas to the clock shop and the flat above it.

When Thomas entered the flat, Jimmy whooped loudly, flew at him, and jumped into his arms. Thomas caught him by the arse with both hands, spun around, and they fell together on the bed kissing passionately and practically tearing each other's clothes off. Thomas smothered Jimmy with hungry kisses and stroked his hair back with both hands. He stopped for a moment, mid strip, and gazed into Jimmy's eyes with an expression of raw lust and desire.

"Christ almighty, I _missed_ you _soooo_ much, you _beautiful_ , _delicious_ boy," Thomas breathed.

Jimmy grabbed Thomas' head with both hands and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

"I couldn't sleep in our bed without you," he said. "I ended up sleepin' on Darcy's couch every night after th' first one. She insisted. I made her feel sorry for me, all on m'own."

"I will _never_ stay away from you that long again," Thomas promised. "It's just too bloody _miserable_."

Jimmy tightened his arms around Thomas and lifted his head hungrily for another kiss, nearly devouring Thomas' lips with his lovely mouth. They rolled around for awhile until eventually all the clothes were off, the jelly was applied, and Thomas was moving inside of Jimmy. Jimmy's legs were wrapped around Thomas and pulling him in as deep as was anatomically possible. Thomas finally climaxed, shooting a week's worth of supressed cum into Jimmy's arse. He moaned and shuddered for what seemed like minutes, savoring the feel of Jimmy; his wonderful, musky scent; and the taste of his beautiful mouth.

Then Jimmy took the lead with Thomas, pounding into him as he kneeled on the bed. Jimmy's hair was sticking out in wild waves due to the humidity, and his sweat landed in beads on Thomas' back as he bent over him, rolling his hips with each thrust.

"I feel so bloody _wicked_ ," Jimmy panted hotly into Thomas' ear, "having m'self a married man. I rather _like_ it, actually. Are you enjoying being taken by your paramour, Mr. Barrow?"

Thomas moaned, "Ah, god, Jimmy, _yeees_."

"Good," Jimmy breathed, "because I'm thinkin' of ya all proper and respectable at the wedding in church with yer lovely bride, n' now here ya are moaning with pleasure as I'm doin' all manner of lewd acts to ya."

"Jesus Christ, Jiiiiiiimmmyyy," Thomas moaned appreciatively.

"I didn't know I would feel like this, but I'm hotter than Hades, Thomas--" With that, he came long and loud, and Thomas could feel Jimmy's climax all the way up his spine.

Afterwards, they lay naked on the bed, spent, sweaty, and sticky.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Jimmy asked, and they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Just dandy," Thomas said. "Jessie n' I played cards, drank champagne, left the room for meals and walks, and whined about how much we missed our lovers."

"Your _paramours_."

"Yes, our _paramours_ ," said Thomas. "You really _like_ tha' term don't you, my lovely man-stress?"

"Indeed, I _do,"_ Jimmy said, grinning.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Things didn't change much during the first month following the wedding.

Jessie and Erin lived in Thomas and Jessica's new house in Upper Manhattan, and Thomas and Jimmy stayed in the flat. Thomas and Jimmy both kept their jobs.

One or two nights a week, Thomas and Jimmy would join the ladies at the new house for dinner and drinks, or they might all go see a Broadway show or picture, or to a club. Thomas and Jimmy both had new clothes, a radio, a Victrola with a huge stack of records, and a telephone in the flat. Thomas also had a car, a yellow Stutz Roadster, which Jimmy used any and every excuse to drive.

Then, one night, Jessie made an announcement.

"We have our first command performance as a married couple, Thomas. Mother is throwing us a housewarming, whether we want it or not. She and the caterers will descend upon the house Saturday morning, and the housewarming is that evening."

The foursome was sitting in the living room having drinks and listening to Jimmy's new Al Jolson records.

"There's more," Jessie continued. "A prominent local society paper wants to do a story on us as newlyweds. They'll be covering the housewarming and interviewing us for the story."

Thomas groaned.

"Welcome to New York high society, Thomas," said Jessie with a wry grin, "and to meaningless obligations you've no wish to fulfill."

"It's like polishing the silver, Thomas," Jimmy said.

@@@

During the housewarming, Edna fussed and fawned over Thomas and Jessica. She displayed a warmth towards her daughter Thomas had never seen before and actually seemed proud of her.

Jessie opened the gifts, and Edna kept a list of who had brought what for the "thank you" cards. Jessie "oooed" and "aaahed" appropriately over the kitchen gadgets, aprons, oven mitts, cooking utensils, linens, towels, garden items, vases, tools, ashtrays, cookie jars, and other home-related items they received.

Thomas just nodded and smiled a lot, occasionally throwing out a "how lovely" or "how clever."

The people from the magazine buzzed around asking questions and taking pictures. The interviewer was a woman who appeared to be around thirty. The photographer was man around the same age.

"Thomas," the interviewer began, "is it true that you still work for your previous employer in a clock shop?"

"Yes," Thomas replied.

" _Why_?" Louis interjected from where he was standing, off to the side, with his trusty cocktail in hand.

"I enjoy it," said Thomas. "Repairing and making clocks, tinkering with them. Besides, my employer has come to rely on me. He was very kind when I first arrived in this country."

The interviewer looked utterly charmed.

"Not everyone with money aspires to be a gadabout," Jessie said, savoring every word. "Some men actually _enjoy_ earning their living."

Louis scowled at his sister.

"Jessica," said the interviewer, "what is Thomas' favorite dish of yours?"

"Oh, goodness," Jessie said. "He loves them all. Which is your favorite dish, dear?"

"Her Salisbury steak is superb," said Thomas.

The interviewer took notes.

"Thomas was wounded in the war," Edna volunteered. "Wounded in action." She indicated his hand.

"How were you wounded?" asked the interviewer.

"Well...uh...," Thomas began slowly.

"Thomas is such a humble chap," Jimmy interrupted. "He doesn't like talkin' 'bout his heroic acts. Let me tell the story, mate, I _do_ enjoy it so."

Thomas glanced at Jimmy. "Please do...."

Jimmy's face became animated as he told the story, and the entire room grew quiet.

"Thomas was in the trenches, walkin' patrol, watchin' for the enemy, protectin' his brother soldiers, and he sees the biggest, ugliest, meanest-lookin' rat ya ever saw. 'Twas the size of a _cat_ , it was."

Jimmy held his hands apart to indicate the hugeness of the rat.

"It snarls, barin' its teeth, and _charges_ our Thomas. So Thomas bayonets it several times till it's good n' dead."

Jimmy made like he was bayoneting the rat.

"Thomas pulls it off the knife and thinks, 'If I could only get this monster into the German trenches, it would scare the livin' shite out of 'em, even dead.' Thomas sees the catapult there in the trench and gets the brilliant idea to send tha' rat flyin' right over to the Germans. A flyin', monster rat--what could be more terrifyin'?

"So he mounts the catapult on the edge of the trench, loads up the rat, releases the sling, and th' dead thing goes sailin' through the air. A moment later, he hears the Germans screamin' n' knew he'd hit his mark. Those Krauts come jumpin' out of their trench in terror, and our boys start pickin' 'em off.

"Victorious, Thomas starts taking down the catapult, the top gets stuck in the barbed wire, Thomas reaches up to move the wire aside, and BAM, he gets it right in the paw from a German sniper."

"Oh, my!" Edna exclaimed.

Jimmy nodded in agreement and continued.

"But tha' monster rat was gone, the trench was safe, and we killed some terrified Germans, thanks to our Thomas here."

"I thought he was wounded in action," Louis said snarkily.

Jimmy looked annoyed.

"Indeed, he was _fightin_ ' tha' monster rat and _catapultin_ ' it at the Germans," he said. "So he was in combat with _two_ enemies."

Louis was quiet.

"What an amazing story...," said the interviewer. "And you are...?"

"Jimmy Kent, at your service. I was best man at Thomas' wedding."

"Speaking of weddings," said the interviewer, "I guess you'll be next, Louis? How old are you now, 25?"

Louis was completely taken off guard and looked flustered.

"Yes, Louis, when _will_ we be hearing those wedding bells for _you_?" said Jessie. "You don't want to end up a lonely old _bachelor_ , now, do you?"

Louis' eyes flashed angrily at Jessie, and she raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"Is there a special girl, Louis?" the interviewer asked.

Louis stammered.

"Can't you remember her name?" Jessie asked.

Louis' face grew red.

"Excuse me," he said, hurrying into the kitchen.

Jessie just smiled.

@@@

Later that night, after everyone had left, Thomas was leaning back against the kitchen counter having a smoke.

"I don't know which I enjoyed more," he said. "Jimmy's rat story or watching you bask in Edna's approval and beat Louis over the head with it."

"Mother's approval was nice," Jessie admitted, "but I know it's not based on anything _real_. It's her _fantasy_ of me, not who I really am." She grinned wryly. "My Cinderella moment is over, and here I am, the lesbian pumpkin."

Thomas chuckled and took a drag off his cigarette.

@@@

Later on, as Thomas and Jimmy were driving back to the flat, Thomas said, "I used to think it might've been easier for me if I'd been born a female. I never _wanted_ to be one--mind you--just thought it might be easier, given my preferences.

"But I don't believe tha' anymore. It's certainly not easy being th' way I am, but there's so much expected of females, and if she's _clever_ , those expectations fly right in th' face of things she might want fer herself."

"So if she's simple, she'd be all right then," said Jimmy.

"Perhaps," said Thomas, "but if she's _too_ simple, she'd likely become a victim for some rotter. So I guess females have a pretty lousy lot either way."

"I'm glad _I'm_ not a female," said Jimmy.

"I'm glad you're not a female, too." Thomas chuckled.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Six months into the marriage, Jessie received her inheritance, and she was able to pull it out of the trust and invest it on her own. She spent considerable time researching and doing calculations. She discussed her thoughts with Thomas, as a quarter of that money would soon be his.

Thomas and Jessica were at Edna's house one Sunday for dinner. Several of Edna's friends were there, as well as Louis.

"So, Jess, have you given any thought to your investing strategy?" Louis asked during cocktails.

"Thomas and I are researching our options," Jessie replied.

"What looks _good_ to you, Jess?" Louis said, amused.

"I like Coca-Cola and Zenith," Jessie replied, "and Thomas likes Bulova Watch Company."

"Listen to _you_ , Jess," Louis said mockingly. "I have a wonderful shot at some Florida acreage, it's a _steal_. Developers are already snapping up the parcels. Usually, they're in such demand, they have to be auctioned. I have an opportunity to _bypass_  all that."

"Have you actually _seen_ the land?" Jessie asked.

"I've seen pictures," Louis replied. "There are plans for hotels, I've seen them, too. You and Thomas should--"

"We're not interested, Louis," Jessie interrupted.

"You'll flip them in a few years for ten times what you paid, Jess," Louis said. "It's a sure thing."

"Like all your other 'sure things' that have the trust _down_ for the year when the market is _up_?" Jessie said. "Thank you, but Thomas and I will _pass_."

Louis' face grew red, and he retreated to the bar.

The maid appeared in the doorway. "Dinner is served," she announced. Everyone moved into the dining room.

"Thomas, did I overhear that you like Bulova Watch Company?" Edna asked over dinner.

"Yes," said Thomas. "A fine company and excellent timepieces."

"Louis, perhaps we should look into buying some of their stock," Edna said.

Louis said nothing.

"I've also heard good things about Bulova," said one of the other dinner guests, an older woman named Eleanor. "I'm wearing one of their watches now, in fact. It's extremely accurate."

Eleanor removed her watch and held it out to Thomas. He took it and examined the face.

"A Rubaiyat," he said. "A fine piece...1920?"

"Yes."

"Looks like you've taken very good care of it, too."

"It's due to be cleaned," said the woman. "Might I bring it into your shop sometime?"

"Most certainly, Eleanor," said Thomas, smiling. "I'll clean it personally."

Thomas returned the watch.

"I'm going to look into Bulova stock, too," said Eleanor's husband, Burt.

Louis looked highly irritated and flushed. He glared at Thomas.

"Speaking of timepieces, brother Thomas, how _is_ the clock making-business?" Louis asked.

"I'm busy as a bee," Thomas replied.

"Are the days _long_...?"

"Sometimes," said Thomas. "If there are many repairs in the queue or a rush order for a custom clock, say as a gift."

"Thomas is a craftsman," said Jessie. "Unlike you, Louis, some men _enjoy_ working."

"Brother Thomas, do your working hours include _nights_ , too...?"

Thomas finished chewing his food. He didn't look up.

"Sometimes my work can run late into the evening," he said carefully.

"How about _all_ night, _every_ night...?" Louis said.

Thomas didn't respond.

Edna looked puzzled. "Louis...?"

"You see, Mother, while most newly married men can't _wait_ to get home to their brides, brother Thomas seems to prefer spending his nights at the clock shop, even after it's closed and _dark_."

Thomas set down his fork.

"Or perhaps it's the flat _above_ the shop that holds your interest, brother Thomas, where your best man and former roommate, Jimmy Kent, still resides."

There was stunned silence at the table. Edna looked distressed.

"Did you have Thomas _followed?_ " Jessica asked.

"Only out of concern and respect for Mother and the Merrilee name," Louis said arrogantly. "We're a prominent and respected family in New York, and I wouldn't want us mired in scandal over anything _immoral_ and _illegal_."

"How _dare_ you...." Jessica was seething by now.

"Mother and I just noticed that Thomas rarely seemed to be _home_ when we'd drop by your house unannounced in the evenings, and we were both curious as to _why_. Thomas' car is also never there, it's at the clock shop every night, all night, parked in a garage off the alley...."

"Don't hide behind mother, Louis," said Jessica. "This is all _your_ doing. You just can't _stand_ that you no longer control the entire trust--my share of it anyway--and that unlike _you_ , I am now respectably married."

Louis snorted angrily. "With a husband who seems to prefer the company of his former roommate to his own wife. Puts a whole new spin on the term ' _best man_.'"

He chuckled at his own joke.

"You _bastard_ ," Jessica hissed. "Drunken, whoremongering spendthrift!"

"Jessica, please!" Edna's face was ashen.

"My wife and my living arrangements are our own business, Louis," Thomas said angrily. "You've no right to meddle in our personal matters, family name or no."

"Ah, but that's where you are _wrong_ , brother Thomas," Louis said, his tone dripping with malice. "Reputation is _everything_ in families like ours. Or don't you _remember_ that from all your years in _service_...."

Thomas had a sudden, strong urge to jump across the table and slug Louis, but he restrained himself.

Jessica stood up. "I can't stay in this house with you another minute, Louis."

Thomas wiped his mouth and also stood up.

"Good evening, Edna," he said.

Then he and Jessica left.

@@@  
  
During the drive back to the house, Thomas thought about what had happened at dinner. He hated to admit it, but Louis' venom reminded of his own some years ago. He didn't mention this to Jessie, as it wasn't something he was proud of.

"Is he doing this just to be spiteful?" he asked during the drive back.

"He's angry that I married you and pulled my money out of the trust," said Jessie. "He's also worried that mother likes you and is afraid he might lose some of his influence over her. He probably hopes we'll pay him off to get him out of our lives, but that's not going to happen."

They drove on for several minutes in silence.

"There is _another_ way to put an end to his meddling, Thomas," Jessie said.

Thomas glanced at her.

"If we had a child," she said.

Thomas was so stunned he almost drove off the road.

"Have a baby???" Thomas said. "You and I???"

"Why not?" she said. "If we had a baby, that would put an end to Louis' attempts to sully your reputation, Mother would have her first grandchild, and we'd also have an heir."

Thomas was quiet.

"And given our preferences," Jessie continued, "It might be the _only_ chance either of us would ever get to have a legitimate child of our own blood.... Haven't you ever thought about it, Thomas?"

"I have," Thomas admitted, "But I never considered it an actual possibility."

"Why not?" Jessie asked. "You're sensitive, patient, intelligent, you admit yourself you have a way with children. You're also handsome and healthy. That puts you ahead of 75 percent of the men out there who've already fathered children."

"That's kind of you to say," said Thomas.

" _Kind?_ " Jessie chuckled. "I'm a _lesbian_ , Thomas. How much more _objective_ can I be? It's not as though I'm looking at you through the rose-colored glasses of romantic love. I'm considering this logically, and I'm saying that _you_ would make a wonderful father."

"Where would the child live?" Thomas asked. "Since you and I don't actually reside at the same address and are eventually to be divorced?"

"With me primarily," said Jessie, "but you could visit and take the child for periods of time, if you liked. Erin and I are staying in New York, maybe not the city proper, but in the area. I assume you and Jimmy are staying, as well."

"Yes," said Thomas. "We plan to."

"Soon, you two will have a home of your own," said Jessica. "A _real_ home, and you can host our child there."

Thomas visualized this and liked what he saw.

"Please consider it, Thomas," said Jessie. "Talk it over with Jimmy. I like the idea of having a child with you, I really do."

@@@

"Blimey, Thomas, a _baby_...?"

Thomas had just told Jimmy about his conversation with Jessie earlier that evening.

"What do you think about it, Jimmy?" Thomas asked. "You'll be effected, too."

"What matters is what _you_ think about it, love," Jimmy said.

"Part of me thinks it's utterly daft, but the other part _loves_ the idea," Thomas admitted. "I think about how lovely it was spending time with Master George and Sybbie. It came so easy to me and felt very natural. I _wanted_ a child, but thought it was forever out of my reach because of my preferences."

Jimmy continued to watch Thomas carefully.

"This would be my _own_ child, Jimmy, a child of _my_ blood. This might be the only chance I ever get to father a child. And I'm 35 now. I'm still young enough to chase a child around. And it would likely get Louis off our backs for good."

"I can see how important this is to ya, Thomas," said Jimmy. "Think about it _carefully_ , love, and I'll back ya whatever y'decide...."

@@@

"I can put on a short, blond wig and dress up like a footman, if that would help," Jessie said. She was standing in the master bedroom of Thomas and her house wearing only a slip and holding a glass of wine.

Thomas chuckled. "No need for that. I think we can manage on our own." He poured himself another glass of wine, drank half of it, then stripped down to his underwear.

Jessie gazed at him admiringly.

"You really are a _beautiful_ man, Thomas," she said, not with desire but with appreciation. "My baby is definitely getting first-rate seed."

"Ever the romantic, I see," Thomas said, and Jessie giggled.

Thomas motioned to the bed. "Shall we?"

Jessie gulped down her wine and climbed under the sheet. Thomas followed suit and turned out the light.

"This is strange," said Jessie. "You're so _hairy_ , Thomas."

"It's strange for me, too."

"I think I need more wine."

"Bring the bottle, please," said Thomas. He sat up and turned on the light. "I need more, too."

They sat up in bed and took turns drinking wine out of the bottle until it was empty. Then they turned off the light and conceived their child.

@@@

The early months of Jessie's pregnancy were easy. She had no morning sickness or other issues. Just as with the wedding, Edna Merrilee was in her element, suggesting names, designing the nursery, and already planning the baby shower.

As Thomas watched Jessie's belly grow, he felt everything from elation to panic. He tried to imagine himself with a child--first a boy, then a girl--but they kept turning into Master George and Sybbie.

One thing he did know....

Here was his chance to be the sort of father he'd never had, kind and understanding. A father who _listened_ to his child instead of dictating to him. A father who _loved_ his child regardless of his sexual preference. A father who _encouraged_ his child to be all he could be, but _accepted_ him for who he was.

Thomas swore to himself he would be _that_ sort of father and _never_ make the kinds of mistakes that had been made with him, those that had left him so badly and permanently scarred inside.

@@@

One night quite late, the phone in the flat rang.

Half asleep, Thomas answered it.

"Hullo?"

"Thomas?" It was Jessie, and she was sobbing.

Thomas started awake and began firing off questions. "Jessie, what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you all right? Is the baby all right?"

"Mother has died," Jessie said tearfully. "Please, you and Jimmy need to come to her house."


	9. Chapter 9

The front door was open when Thomas and Jimmy arrived at Edna Merrilee's house, and they walked into the foyer.

People were milling about: servants, medical personnel, a police officer.

Erin was in the living room with her arm around Jessie, who was standing in a maternity dress, her hands resting on her rounded belly. Her eyes were swollen and her face tear stained.

Both women moved towards Thomas and Jimmy as they entered, and the four hugged each other.

"How did it happen?" Thomas asked.

"They think it was her heart," said Jessie. "It was weakened by a bout of rheumatic fever decades ago. She wasn't supposed to have more children after Louis--"

"But here you are," Louis interrupted as he passed by, though his face and tone were free of their usual malice. He just looked tired. He was still dressed in a tuxedo from his night of clubbing.

Jessie ignored him. "Henrietta said Mother was tired after dinner and went to bed early. She'd been so busy planning for this baby. She spent the day with a decorator going over different plans for the nursery."

Jessie began to cry.

"Then Louis called and told me she'd passed. He'd gone up to check on her when he'd arrived home around three, and she was gone."

Erin kissed Jessie and stroked her hair. Jessie continued.

"Our relationship had always been difficult, but she was so excited about having a grandchild. This baby was something _real_ for both us that we could be happy about together and share. And now, she'll never see it."

"What can we do for you Jessie?" asked Thomas. "How can we help?"

"Louis and I have to make funeral arrangements," said Jessie. "Just your support would be wonderful."

"I think you should go lie down, you need your rest," said Thomas. "Let Jimmy and I help your brother manage things down here."

"Thomas is right," said Erin. "Come lie down in the guest room, and I'll bring you some warm milk to help you sleep."

Jessie nodded and left with Erin.

@@@

During the funeral, Jessie kneeled by the casket, her mouth moving silently, as she said her final words to her mother, the sun glinting off her tears like raindrops.

Thomas' heart ached for her, as he understood what she was going through, how much she'd wanted Edna's love and acceptance of who she was. Now, just when it looked like she and her mother might be coming together in anticipation of this first grandchild, that precious chance was taken from her. Jessie was not only mourning the the loss of her mother, but also the possibility of what might've been....

Thomas found it ironic that the only bonding Jessie had experienced with Edna was during their sham marriage, the hope for something so _real_ coming out of something so utterly _false_.

@@@

Two weeks later, Thomas, Jessie, and Louis met with the lawyer to discuss Edna's estate. No surprises were expected, as the trust had been set up such that Edna's share would be split between Louis and Jessie in the event of her death.

That all changed, however, when the lawyer spoke:

"You mother changed her will."

Louis looked confused. "What do you mean she changed it? What's there to change? Her share of the trust goes to me and Jess. That's been the understanding for years."

"Well, Edna changed it a few months ago," said the lawyer, "and now, her share of the trust goes to--and I quote--'any and all legitimate grandchildren living or en utero at the time of my death.' If there is none, only _then_ is her share split between her two children."

The three men looked at Jessie and her huge belly. Jessie's eyes were wide with shock.

Louis' face turned red with fury, and he began yelling at Jessie.

"You're behind this! You talked her into changing her will, you scheming bitch!"

"I most certainly did _not_!" Jessie yelled back.

"Louis, you shut the bloody hell up!" Thomas yelled.

"Jessica did not talk her mother into changing her will," the lawyer said calmly, "Edna did it on her own, and she didn't want either of you to know about it."

"I'll contest it," Louis hissed. "This will never stand up in court."

"Actually it _will_ ," said the lawyer. "It's all by the book, every 'i' is dotted, every 't' is crossed. You'd be wasting time and money fighting it, Louis."

Louis roughly pushed back his chair and stood up. He glared at his sister and her stomach, then stormed out of the office.

@@@

During the drive back, Thomas thought about Louis' behavior in the lawyer's office and how contemptuously he'd regarded his sister and her ripe belly before he'd stormed out.

 _That's all that's standing between him and over half a million dollars,_ Thomas thought.

He remembered the tragic incident years ago at the Abbey involving Her Ladyship and a bar of soap....

Her Ladyship, Cora, had been pregnant, and as she'd stepped out of the bath, she'd slipped on a bar of soap that'd just _happened_ to be on the floor. She'd fallen and miscarried her pregnancy, which had been a boy.

Nearly everybody in the house believed it was an accident, but Thomas suspected it was intentional, done out of spite by her lady's maid, Sarah O'Brien, because O'Brien mistakenly thought Cora was going to sack her.

 _I wouldn't put it past Louis to try something similar,_ Thomas thought. _That's how his mind works. If he hasn't figured it out already, he will...._

When they arrived back at Thomas and Jessie's house, Thomas said, "I don't think Louis should be around Jessie at all while she's pregnant."

"Frankly, Thomas, I don't want Louis around me at all even when I'm _not_ pregnant," said Jessie, "but I need to start going through Mother's things at the house, and unfortunately, he lives there."

"That can wait, Jessie," said Thomas. "You only have a few more months, please, _stay away_ from your brother."

Thomas' tone caught Jessie's attention. "Why so adamant, Thomas? What's on your mind?"

"I don't trust your brother," Thomas replied. "Think about it, our baby is the _only_ thing standing between him and over half a million dollars."

Erin looked at Jessie and raised her eyebrows. "He's right, Jessie," Erin said.

Jessie rubbed her lip as she considered this.

"We had something happen years ago at the Abbey involving Her Ladyship and a bar of soap," Thomas said. "Her Ladyship was pregnant, but miscarried when she slipped on a bar of soap while gettin' out of the bath. Nothin' ever came of it, but I suspect it was her lady's maid who put the soap there out of spite. She thought Her Ladyship was goin' to sack her, though 'twasn't the case."

Jessie looked at Thomas. "All right, I'll stay away from Mother's house and Louis."

"I can always run up there, if you need me to," said Erin.

"Jimmy and I will be happy to, as well," said Thomas.

@@@

Even with Jessie promising to stay clear of Louis, Thomas was uneasy about the situation. He told Jimmy about it.

"For that kind of money, I wouldn't put _anything_ past Louis," Thomas said.

"Well then, why don't we just pack up and move into th' house?" Jimmy said.

"I was just going to suggest tha'," Thomas said. "I have no doubt Jessie and Erin can take care of themselves, but I would rest far easier if we were there, too."

Thomas shook his head. "You should've _seen_ the way Louis looked at Jessie before he stormed out of the lawyer's office. Near made m'blood run cold. I hate leaving Garrett without help, but I just don't trust Louis."

"I'll quit my job instead, Thomas," said Jimmy. "I don't have those loyalties." He chuckled.

"Are you _sure_ , Jimmy?" Thomas asked. "I know how much you enjoy it."

"I do," Jimmy admitted, "but this is more important. Besides, we're to be rich soon, anyway." He grinned his curly grin, and Thomas had to laugh.

"It'll just be until Garrett can get a replacement," said Thomas.

"Consider me unemployed," Jimmy said.

@@@

Thomas and Jimmy moved into the guest room of the house.

During the day, Thomas worked at the clock shop, while Jimmy and Erin looked after Jessie and ensured the house ran smoothly. Jessie spent her time researching investments and preparing the nursery.

One afternoon, they heard a car pull up out front. Erin looked out the window.

"It's Louis," she said.

Jimmy went out onto the front porch. Louis headed up the walkway.

"I'm here to see Jessie," he said.

"She can't see ya, Louis," said Jimmy. "Call her on the phone."

"What do you mean she can't see me?" Louis said, climbing the steps to the porch.

"Ya can't go inside the house," said Jimmy. "You need to talk to her over the phone."

"Fuck you," said Louis, heading to the door. Jimmy grabbed him and threw him off the porch. Louis picked himself up and stared at Jimmy. Erin had joined him out on the porch. She was holding a broom.

"Go home, Louis," said Erin. "Jessie says she'll talk to you over the phone."

Louis climbed onto the porch, but Jimmy slugged him, and Erin began hitting him with the broom until he fell off again and landed on his arse.

Just then Thomas pulled into the driveway.

Louis got to his feet and brushed off his clothes. He turned to Thomas, who was approaching the house.

"I _want_ to see my sister," Louis demanded.

"You're not going to see her," said Thomas, "but you can call her on the phone."

"What the _hell_ is going on here???" Louis yelled. "Have you all lost your fucking minds?"

"We're just looking out for Jessie," said Thomas, "and keeping her safe. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her pregnancy, now, would we?  A fall or some other unfortunate... _accident_?"

Thomas' eyes met Louis', and he saw something cross Louis' face for a split second that told him his hunch had indeed been correct.

"Oh, no," said Louis, realizing Thomas was on to him. A little grin spread across his handsome face. "We wouldn't want that, god _forbid_...."

"Get off my property, Louis," said Thomas, "before I _throw_ you off."

Louis stood grinning at Thomas with malice and what almost looked like respect before he got into the Silver Ghost and drove away.

Thomas sighed and headed into the house.

As much as he regretted his own unsavory past, it _did_ help in dealing with people like Louis, as he was able to understand their thinking and sometimes, as in this case, stay one step ahead of it.

Thomas realized his dark side was indeed alive and well. It'd helped him predict Louis' reaction, just as it'd helped him concoct the plan to murder Christopher Glover back in England and had taken him to Glover's room ready and willing to carry out that plan.

Yes, his dark side was still there, it just didn't _control_ him anymore, he controlled _it_. _That_ was the difference.


	10. Chapter 10

On December 24th, 1925, Jessica Barrow gave birth to a healthy, 7-pound girl.

When Jimmy entered the nursery to see the baby for the first time, Thomas was standing by the cradle, holding his daughter and staring at her like he couldn't believe she was real. She was pale, with a full head of black hair and tiny pink lips. Jimmy stood next to Thomas.

" _Blimey_ , she looks like _you_ , Thomas," said Jimmy. "Beautiful."

Thomas couldn't take his eyes off the baby. "She's _part_ of me, Jimmy," he said in awe. "This little person is part of _me_."

"What's it like?"

Thomas thought for a moment.

"Amazing. Almost beyond words. Love. So much of it. Protective. _Huge_ responsibility. And I admit, terrifying." Thomas smiled at Jimmy. "Want to hold her?"

Jimmy nodded. Thomas carefully transferred the baby to Jimmy's arms, and he held her awkwardly, obviously not used to babies.

"I'm holding part of you, Thomas," said Jimmy with a nervous laugh. "Can't help but love her."

"You'll be her godfather, you know," said Thomas. "Anything ever happens to me and Jessie, I want her with you."

Jimmy didn't say anything. His head was down, and his shoulders were shaking.

"Are you _crying_ , love?" Thomas asked gently.

Jimmy looked at Thomas, his face wet with tears and full of emotion. "You'd entrust her to _me_ , Thomas? I dunno what t'say."

Thomas wrapped his arms around both Jimmy and the baby. He kissed Jimmy tenderly. "Of _course_ I would entrust her to you, my darling."

"Some of my decisions ain't been the smartest," said Jimmy. "But I'd do my very best fer her, you know I would."

"You'd be wonderful to her, there's no doubt in my mind, love. None at all...."

@@@

Thomas sat on the bed where Jessie lay, took her hand, and kissed it. "Thank you, Jessie," he said, beaming. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ , Thomas," Jessie said, smiling. "We still haven't decided on a name, you know."

"How about Jamie?" said Thomas.

Jessie laughed her deep, throaty laugh. "You want to name _our_ daughter after _your_ lover???"

Thomas smiled. "Why not...?"

"Let's throw Erin in there for good measure," said Jessie. "Jamie Erin.... Jamie Erin Barrow...." Jessie's expression grew thoughtful. "I _like_ it, Thomas. It flows nicely."

"It's lovely, just like she is," said Thomas, "and her mother."

Jessie rubbed Thomas' hand against her cheek. "Jamie Erin it is."

"And Jimmy and Erin will be the god parents," said Thomas.

"Naturally," said Jessie.

@@@

A few weeks later, Thomas and Jessie visited the lawyer to settle the matter of Jamie's inheritance from her late grandmother, Edna Merrilee. It was nearly $750,000. It had been close to a million several years prior, but true to Jessie's prediction, Louis' bad investing and gambling debts had taken their toll.

"Knowing Louis, I'm just thankful there's anything left at all," Jessie had said during the meeting.

The money was put in Jamie's name, and Thomas and Jessie would manage it for her until she was 21. They also spoke with the lawyer about their divorce. They agreed to wait until Jamie was at least a year old so Thomas wouldn't appear to be a total cad, divorcing his wife right after she'd given birth.

On the walk from the car to the lawyer's office, they'd passed many shops, and Jessie had seen one that specialized in baby things. She wanted to stop by on the way back, so during their return, they paused at this shop.

"I want to see if there's anything I can't resist for our girl," she said with a grin.

"I'll get the car and wait for you out front," said Thomas.

"Meet me in front of that candy shop across the street," Jessie said. "I want to get some salt-water taffy."

Jessie entered the baby store.

Thomas strolled to the parking lot, started the Roadster, and drove slowly around the block. As he neared the candy shop, he saw that a streetcar was stopped and a crowd was gathering. The crowd parted, and Thomas saw that the conductor was kneeling over someone lying in the street.

Jessie.

Thomas stopped the car, jumped out, and ran to the crowd. He pushed his way through.

"She just appeared out of nowhere," Thomas heard the conductor say.

"Tha's my wife," Thomas said, kneeling next to Jessie. "Jessie??? Jessie???"

Jessie's eyes were open, and her nose was bleeding. She looked at Thomas.

"Has anyone called for an ambulance???" Thomas yelled.

"They're on their way," a shop owner said.

Thomas held Jessie. She coughed up blood.

"Jessie, hang on, the ambulance is on its way," Thomas said frantically.

"I know you'll do right by our girl, Thomas," said Jessie. I'm _so_ glad you're her father...." Jessie weakly took Thomas' hand, and he held it tightly.

Jessie smiled and coughed again. Her breathing was labored, and Thomas heard gurgling in her chest.

"Jessie, hang on.... _Please_ ," Thomas pleaded, his voice breaking.

"Tell Erin I love her...."

Jessie shuddered, coughed up more blood, and went limp. Thomas checked her pulse.

"No, Jessie!" he yelled. "No, no, no, _no_!!! God, _noooooooo_!!!"

Thomas held Jessie to his chest and sobbed.

The crowd surrounding them was large now. Thomas heard the siren as the ambulance approached....

But Jessie was gone.

@@@

The following week was mercifully blurred for Thomas, as people came and went, bringing food and condolences.

At first Thomas had tried making the funeral arrangements and managing the house on his own. He'd ended up doing so poorly that Jimmy had taken over and told him to go be with his child.

So Thomas spent most of the week sitting in the the nursery rocker, holding his daughter. Sometimes he wept, but mostly he was silent, just rocking.

Erin wandered the house like a ghost, numb and lost. Jimmy had tried to comfort her, but she'd just shaken her head and said nothing, her mouth set in a tight line, her blond hair hanging long and undone.

After the funeral, Thomas disappeared. Jimmy found him on the balcony outside the nursery having a smoke.

Jimmy joined him and reached out for the cigarette. Thomas' hand was shaking as he passed it to Jimmy.

Thomas looked at Jimmy. There was fear on his face, but determination, too.

"Hell, if bloody Tom Branson can do it, so can I."

"And you'll not be raisin' her _alone_ , Thomas," said Jimmy. "We're a _team_ , remember?"

Thomas took Jimmy's hand and kissed it.

Jamie howled. Thomas put out his smoke, went inside to the cradle, and checked the baby.

"She's wet, Jimmy, hand me a fresh nappy, will you?"

Jimmy handed him one, and Thomas deftly changed the nappy, putting the soiled one in a basket on the floor.

Thomas picked up Jamie, held her face next to his, and looked in the mirror. He saw his own grief and dark circles next to the baby's wide eyes and unaware expression. Both faces had the same delicate chin and soft pink mouth. Above both were shocks of thick, black hair; Thomas' tamed by pomade, and Jamie's sticking out in all directions. She was the before and he was the after.

 _This is what life does to you, my girl,_ Thomas thought. _But I'll do what I can to ease your way...._

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas was lying in bed with Jamie on his chest. She was four months old now and able to raise herself up on her arms. Thomas made a silly face at her, and she burst out laughing.

"You both have the same hair right now," Jimmy commented.

"We have the same barber," Thomas joked.

"You know, we'll have to stop bringin' her into bed with us like this when she starts talkin'," said Jimmy. "Can just see her tellin' her little chums about how Papa n' Uncle Jimmy sleep together."

"Well, that's still a little ways off, so let's enjoy it while we can."

"We could get Erin in here with us," said Jimmy. "That would make for some interestin' chat 'round the school yard."

Thomas lifted Jamie over his head and smiled up at her broadly. "How's m'little lady this merry morn'?"

Jamie responded with a big, gummy grin and a long stream of drool that landed right in Thomas' eye.

He kissed her cheek, drool and all.

"Look at you, Thomas," said Jimmy. "Yer a natural."

"You've been slobbering on me for years, love," Thomas said, with a sly glance at Jimmy. "I certainly don't mind hers."

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in, Erin," called Jimmy.

"Morning," Erin said, padding over to the bed in her robe and slippers. "I can take her down. Lindsey's making pancakes."

"Jimmy was just saying we should get you in bed with us," said Thomas, handing Jamie to Erin.

"Sounds sordid when you say it like tha', Thomas," said Jimmy.

Erin grinned and shook her head. "It's too early for this. I need my coffee." She set Jamie on her hip and left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Thomas slid over to Jimmy under the blankets and pulled him close. "Would you care to slobber on me...?"

"As long as it leads to a sound shaggin'," said Jimmy, putting his arms around Thomas, "as I sorely need it this merry morn'."

"I can arrange tha'...," Thomas said in a lascivious tone that had Jimmy almost immediately hard. Thomas began kissing Jimmy, working a series of wet kisses around his neck and down his chest, lapping at Jimmy's golden skin with his tongue, flicking his nipples and under his arms, tugging gently at Jimmy's pit hair with his teeth. Jimmy moaned loudly and ran his hands through Thomas' unruly hair, his body writhing under the delicious kisses.

Thomas grabbed the jelly from the nightstand drawer and lubed his fingers. Then he began moving them into Jimmy, teasing and loosening him up, all the while continuing to kiss him.

Thomas started to move on top, but Jimmy stopped him.

"I want to _ride_ you," Jimmy breathed.

"Touché...."

Thomas rolled onto his back, bringing Jimmy around to straddle him. Thomas greased up his erection, and Jimmy slowly eased himself onto it, the tension on his face easing into pleasure. Jimmy began riding Thomas, rolling his hips smoothly with each thrust as Thomas stroked his cock. Thomas bent his knees to support Jimmy, and Jimmy was able to lean back a bit as he road.

Thomas loved watching Jimmy's face as he neared climax, the way his eyes would half shut and the tension in his face would start to build again. His lips would move, and he'd moan and gasp as his rocking and breathing quickened. Thomas would take his cue and begin stoking him faster, swirling his fingers over the head of his cock.

As Jimmy climaxed, his eyes closed, and he moaned, rolling and lolling his head back. Thomas thought he looked like one of those Botticelli angels, with his golden waves of hair and lips parted like a doll's.

Jimmy road out his climax as Thomas continued to stroke him. Then Jimmy stopped and changed positions so that his back was to Thomas. He resumed riding.

"How's the view, love?" Jimmy asked playfully.

"Ah, Christ, Jimmy, it's feckin' _gorgeous_ ," Thomas said, his voice hoarse with lust. Thomas put his hands on either side of Jimmy's arse and guided him as he road his erection. Within a few minutes, Thomas came inside of Jimmy, moaning loudly as Jimmy continued to move.

After Thomas had finished. Jimmy dismounted, grabbed a cloth from the nightstand drawer, and dropped it over the cum puddle on Thomas' chest.

Then he crawled up to lay with his head on Thomas' shoulder and his arm resting across his chest. Thomas stroked Jimmy's hair.

"I _love_ havin' ya in the mornin'," Thomas declared lustily.

"You love havin' me _anytime_ ," Jimmy replied.

"But I especially love ya before you've washed and shaved and pomaded yer bloody blond tresses into submission. Ya _smell_ and _taste_ of sex. It's the best.

"Perhaps I should stop m'groomin'?" Jimmy said, lifting his head to look at Thomas and quirking his brows in that way of his. "Become a natural man."

Thomas surveyed Jimmy's luscious lips, half-closed eyes with those thick gold lashes, tawny skin, and untamed hair.

"Truly, I think you were _made_ for love makin', Jimmy Kent," Thomas said.

"Makin' it with _you_ , Thomas Barrow," he said.

They lay there kissing for a long time until the smell of coffee and bacon finally lured them downstairs.

@@@

That afternoon, Erin told Thomas and Jimmy she was returning to California.

"Every time I see or hear you two together, I'm reminded of what I don't have anymore, and it's just too _hard_ ," she said.

When Erin said "hear," Thomas thought she was politely referring to his and Jimmy's love making, which was always rather passionate.

"Erin, I'm sorry if we've been a bit too... _loud_ in the bedroom," Thomas apologized, embarrassed. "We didn't realize anyone else could hear us."

"No," said Erin, touching Thomas' hand. "It's alright. That's the way it should be. But it's still hard to be around when _you_ don't have it anymore."

Erin teared up.

"Even Jamie," she said. "I feel terrible for abandoning her, but I just don't have anything to give anymore. It died with Jessie, and I'm empty inside. I need my family."

"We completely understand, Erin," said Thomas. "If you ever change your mind, you'll always have a home with us. Please remember that."

@@@

The week after Erin left, Louis appeared at Thomas' front door.

Thomas greeted him with a terse, "What do you want, Louis?"

"Can I come inside?" Louis asked. "I'd like to talk."

"No," said Thomas. "Now, what do you want?"

"I understand Erin went home to California," said Louis.

Thomas didn't reply.

"Must be difficult for you two alone with that baby," Louis said.

"We're managing," said Thomas. "I'm interviewing nannies; we're meeting another one today, in fact."

Louis looked out to his car, which was parked on the street. There was someone sitting on the passenger side. Louis waved. A woman got out and walked up the path to the house. As she climbed the steps to the porch, Thomas could see that she was young and very attractive.  
  
"This is my wife, Thelma," Louis said. "Thelma, this is Jessie's husband, Thomas Barrow."

The woman nodded.

"Charmed," said Thomas. Then he returned his attention to Louis.

"We have a proposition for you, Brother Thomas," said Louis. "Please, can we come in and talk?"

Thomas did not reply and did not move. He just stared at Louis.

"Thomas, why don't you let Thelma and me take Jamie off your hands?" said Louis. "Then you and Mr. Kent would be free to pursue your previous lifestyle without the burden of a baby."

"Jamie and her share of the _trust_ , don't you mean?" Thomas said acidly.

"Be sensible," said Louis. "You two know _nothing_ about raising children."

"And _you_ do?"

"Thelma does," said Louis. "She'd be a wonderful mother for Jamie."

" _I'm_ her father," said Thomas.

"The child needs a stable home with a _normal_ family," said Louis. "Not you two with your... _lifestyle_."

" _I'll_ be raisin' my own child, Louis," said Thomas. "Now, we are finished here, and you need to leave. Good day, Thelma." Thomas closed the door. He heard Louis yelling from the porch.

"I'll not see my late sister's degenerate, _pansy_ husband and his lover waltz off with two-thirds of the Merrilee family fortune. You'll be hearing from me, Brother Thomas...."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The following week, Thomas received legal papers from Louis' lawyer. He read them and approached the piano, where Jimmy was playing. Jimmy stopped when he saw Thomas' angry expression.

"Louis is suing for custody of Jamie, siting our supposedly immoral and illegal lifestyle," said Thomas. "Obviously he wants control of her money."

"Call the lawyer," said Jimmy. "Let's see what he says."

"Louis can go straight to _Hell_ ," said Thomas. "He will _never_ take my child."

@@@

Thomas and Jimmy saw the lawyer the very next day. Jimmy held Jamie.

"You have two options to deal with this situation," said the lawyer.  "The first is fighting the lawsuit, which could be costly, emotionally draining, and I don't know what evidence Louis is basing his suit on."

"And the second option?" said Thomas.

"You're still a British citizen, aren't you?" the lawyer asked.

"Jimmy and I both are."

"You could return to England and obtain British citizenship for Jamie," said the lawyer. "With yours and Jamie's money, you have over a $1.7 million. We can transfer the funds to British banks and liquidate your assets here while you are over there. I have a contact in London I work with. If you choose this option, we can start the paperwork now, and I'll telegraph him."

"Can Louis make trouble for me in England?" Thomas asked.

"It would be very difficult and very expensive," said the lawyer. "If your child also has British citizenship, that's going to make it nearly impossible."

The lawyer took off his glasses and looked at Thomas.

"Mr. Barrow, you're a widower who was, to all outside appearances, happily married. Your wife delivered a child that's _obviously_ yours." He looked at Jamie, who even at her tender age was the spitting image of Thomas.

Thomas grinned wryly. "What you're saying is I have legitimacy and respectability now."

"Precisely," the lawyer replied.

After they left the office, Thomas nudged Jimmy into the building's lobby, where they sat down.

"Jimmy, I want to ask if yer all right with returnin' to England, and _please_ be honest with me. I know we left some bad business there, unpleasant memories."

"There were _good_ memories, too," said Jimmy. "Like the tall grass...."

"If you think it'll be too much for ya, we could go abroad to one of the British territories, I suppose," said Thomas, "as long as we get Jamie beyond Louis' reach."

Jimmy was still holding Jamie, who was asleep on his shoulder. "Let's do what's best fer you and m'god daughter, eh?"

"I'm sorry for uprooting you," Thomas said. "You've made friends here, you loved your job. We will come back, once we're past this."

Jimmy gazed at Thomas lovingly.

"You've _always_ put me first, Thomas," he said. "Ya took my beating in Thirsk, ya uprooted yerself for me after Glover. Now it's time we put _you_ first. You n' m'little namesake here."

Thomas returned Jimmy's gaze. Jamie stirred, and Jimmy patted her.

"Let's go back to England, Thomas."

@@@

The next few weeks were a whirlwind of packing, selling, and paperwork. Thomas tried to keep things as low key as possible, as he knew that Louis was monitoring their activities. When the time came to load and then pick up the crates for shipping, Thomas paid the movers extra to do the work in the middle of the night.

Finally, their departure day came, and Thomas, Jimmy, and Jamie arrived at the docks.

As they approached the ship's gangplank, Thomas suddenly stopped walking.

"Bloody _hell_ , it's Louis," he said. " _Why_ is he here?"

"Probably wants to make a scene," said Jimmy.

"We've no _time_ for his shite," Thomas said, highly irritated. "My child needs a fresh nappy and a warm bottle. I want to get onboard and go to our cabin."

"Wait here," Jimmy said.

He approached a group of boys, spoke with them for several minutes, and slipped them some money. Grinning, he slapped two of them on the back. Then he returned to Thomas and Jamie.

The youngest one ran to Louis and pointed at him. " _That's_ him!" he yelled. " _That's_ the man who _touched_ me!" The boy started crying.

The older boy approached Louis. "Hey, mister, whaddaya mean, touching my little brother???"

Louis was wide-eyed with surprise as he looked at the boys. Another older boy stepped up to Louis.

"Are you goin' around _touching_ people???" he asked. "What's _wrong_ with you, mister???"

The boys began guiding Louis away from the gangplank and continued yelling at him. The boy who was crying howled even louder. A dock official approached Louis and the boys and began speaking with them. The boys all started yelling at once about Louis touching people. They moved even further away from the gangplank.

Thomas, holding Jamie, and Jimmy approached the gangplank, and Jimmy handed the official their boarding documents.

"Louis is gettin' a taste of bein' falsely accused," Jimmy said as they walked up the gangplank. "Hope he's enjoyin' it."

Once they boarded, they were directed to their first-class cabin. Jimmy suddenly grinned and nodded towards the dock.  
  
"Thomas, look."

Louis was being escorted off the dock by two officials.

Thomas grinned and held up Jamie's hand to wave. "Say good-bye to Uncle Louis, sweetheart. We shan't see him again for a _very_ long time."

@@@

The voyage returning to England was very different from the voyage leaving England.

They were now _three_ , they were staying in first-class, and all the women onboard fawned over the handsome widower, his loyal best friend, and his beautiful baby daughter.

Thomas was very protective of his child and refused to leave her with anyone he didn't know. As a result he and Jimmy ended up caring for Jamie the entire voyage: feedings, nappies, bathing. The cabin looked like a nursery with baby things strewn everywhere. The crew helped with warming milk and washing nappies and clothes. Thomas and Jimmy spent most of their time in the cabin. While Jamie napped, they played cards, drank wine, and made love, trying to keep the noise to a minimum.

Jamie was easy the whole trip except for the first night, when her stomach was upset and she vomited all over Thomas. But he just took it in stride. Thomas felt as though a switch flipped on inside of him when he cared for his child, as it came very naturally, and the vomit, poop, pee, crying, and fussing didn't really bother him. He knew it likely wouldn't always be this smooth, as there were many years and stages left in Jamie's growing up, but he was grateful for the present ease and would just take the changes as they came.

In his mind, he could hear Jessie telling him what a wonderful father he would make. He was finally starting to believe that maybe she was right.

@@@

They rented a house in London with a garden and a fireplace. Eventually, they would buy a home, but Thomas and Jimmy wanted to take their time before deciding where to settle.

They met with their American lawyer's London contact and began the process of obtaining British citizenship for Jamie. They heard no more about Louis except that he had dropped his ridiculous lawsuit.

One evening shortly after moving in, Thomas and Jimmy were having after-dinner brandies in front of the fireplace. They were sitting on a makeshift sofa of cushions, as the furniture hadn't arrived yet. There were open crates in the process of being unpacked everywhere.

"I feel a bit guilty, I'm so content right now," Thomas said suddenly.

"Why, love?" Jimmy asked.

Thomas smiled sadly.

"This wasn't how it was _supposed_ to be. The _four_ of us were going to raise Jamie, and Jessie and Erin were to have _their_ cottage by the sea, too."

"True," said Jimmy, "but tha' doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy bein' content, Thomas. God knows ya _deserve_ it. And Jessie would _want_ ya to be happy, ya _know_ she would."

"Yes, she would," Thomas admitted thoughtfully, "and she would've _loved_ what you did to Louis back at the dock in New York. I can just hear her laughing."

Jimmy grinned. Thomas savored the beauty of his face by firelight, his jawline and the angles of his face, the shape of his eyes, and those lips....

Thomas stroked Jimmy's face with his fingers.

"Truly, love, I couldn't have made it through _any_ of this without ya."

Jimmy put his hand over Thomas' and turned his head to kiss the palm with his soft lips. He grinned.

"As if there's any other choice fer me than stickin' t'ya like glue," Jimmy said. "I'm hopelessly in love, Thomas, what canna say?"

Thomas leaned over and kissed Jimmy.

Jimmy set down his brandy and began kissing Thomas' mouth, face, and neck, running both hands through his hair. Thomas wrapped his arms around Jimmy and pulled him close. Jimmy's kisses became more urgent.

Jimmy moaned, "Aaah, I _want_ you, Thomas."

"I _always_ want you, Jimmy," Thomas murmured. "The more I _have_ ya, the more I _want_ ya. Truly, you are like a drug."

Thomas could taste the brandy on Jimmy's lips, and his body ignited like tinder. His erection was pressing against Jimmy, who was wasting no time in undressing. Jimmy could get naked faster than anyone Thomas had ever seen. Thomas also began undressing, but it wasn't fast enough for Jimmy, and he began undoing Thomas' pants and pulling them off, along with his underwear. Thomas tossed his shirt onto the pile of clothes, and he and Jimmy writhed together on the cushions before the fire.

Jimmy straddled Thomas and continued to kiss his face and neck. He pushed back the thick, black hair and gazed into the crystalline-blue eyes. Jimmy shook his head.

"You are _so_ damn _beautiful_ , Thomas," Jimmy breathed. "I _never_ get tired of lookin' at ya."

Thomas kissed Jimmy deeply, holding him tight in his arms.

"Take me, Thomas," Jimmy said, pressing his hard-on against Thomas' hip. "Take me here on the floor by the fire _now_."

Thomas had cannily brought the jelly when he'd poured the brandy, so he greased up his fingers and worked Jimmy while Jimmy continued to kiss him almost frantically. They were both hot and sweaty, and Thomas didn't know if it was the fire, their passion, or both.

Jimmy was moaning and writhing impatiently when Thomas finally flipped him onto his back, kneeled between his legs, and inserted his greased prick into him. Jimmy bent his knees up and reached down to touch himself. Thomas moved his hand to take over, but Jimmy breathed, "I want to stroke it, Thomas, just feck me slow n' smooth."

Thomas grinned at Jimmy and did exactly as he asked. Jimmy never had any problem vocalizing exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it during their love making, and Thomas found that hotter than all hell.

Thomas continued to pump Jimmy in slow, smooth strokes, watching with pleasure as Jimmy stroked his own prick. Jimmy's lips moved soundlessly, and then he'd suddenly moan or gasp and close his eyes. The tension was starting to build in his face, his neck muscles tensed, and Jimmy's hands were moving faster. Thomas took the cue to quicken his own pace.

"Harder, Thomas," Jimmy breathed, moaning. " _Harder_." Thomas gripped Jimmy's hips and began pounding into him, his own breathing coming faster now as he neared climax.

Jimmy grimaced, and then his lips parted, his eyes rolled up and closed, and his back arched as he came all over his own stomach, moaning long and loud in the quiet house full of open crates.

That did it for Thomas, and he came inside of Jimmy, moaning loudly, too, enjoying the sound of the echo in the room.

They continued to move until the shuddering stopped, and then Thomas pulled out of Jimmy and lay back on the pillows. He reached for his brandy.

"You were right about makin' love by the fire, Thomas," said Jimmy hoarsely as he mopped up his stomach with a wash cloth. "It's absolutely _lovely_."

Thomas smiled and sipped his brandy. Once again he felt contentment, but this time, without guilt.

 


	13. Chapter 13

A few weeks later, they all took a driving trip to Downton in Thomas' new Austin 12. The plan was to spend the day at the Abbey, then lodge in Ripon for the night. The main reason for the trip was that Thomas wanted--needed--to speak with Phyllis Baxter.

When the car turned down the drive to the Abbey, Thomas had a sense of deja vu. It didn't seem that long ago that he and Jimmy had been on this same drive, only going the opposite way, heading to catch the train to Liverpool, where the ship that had taken them to America would depart.

Had it really been two years?

Unlike the world around it, the Abbey looked the same. Thomas parked behind the house near the kitchen garden, where Daisy and Ivy were out picking vegetables. They looked up as the car approached. When they recognized its passengers, both girls began screaming, jumped out of the garden, and ran towards the car. Jimmy hopped out of the Austin and ran to meet them, yelling like a wild man and losing his cap in the process. He caught one girl in each arm, lost his balance, and they all collapsed onto the grass in one, big, laughing heap.

Mrs. Hughes came outside.

"What on Earth is all the--" a huge smile lit up her face. "Why, Thomas and Jimmy! How wonderful t'see you both!"

Thomas approached carrying Jamie and her ever-present baby bag.

"And who is this...?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

Thomas had dressed Jamie in a flowered print dress trimmed with lace and a blue coat with a matching bonnet. With her black hair, big blue eyes, pale skin, and pink mouth she looked like a beautiful porcelain doll.

Thomas held up the baby for the women to see. His voice was soft but full of pride.

" _This_ is my daughter, Jamie Erin Barrow."

They all gasped in surprise.

"What a beautiful child she is, Thomas," said Mrs. Hughes.

Daisy stared at Jamie, then at Thomas. "It's _you_ if ya'd been born a _girl!_ " she exclaimed.

Jamie smiled at the three women, showing a few new teeth, and then turned away and clung to her father, burying her face in the lapel of his coat.

"She's a bit shy 'round new folks," Thomas said, rubbing Jamie's back. "She'll warm up t'ya fast enough, though."

Jamie peeked out and then hid her face again.

Once inside the servants' hall, Jamie allowed Mrs. Hughes to hold her, smiling and babbling as Mrs. Hughes spoke to her and pretended to understand her responses.

"She's so close to talkin'," said Thomas.

"We're havin' to watch our language 'round her now," Jimmy said with a grin. "Don't want her soundin' like a squiffy footman."

Everyone laughed. Just then Robert and Cora Crawley entered the servants' hall.

"We heard you both were here--" Cora smiled broadly. "Oh, Thomas, this _must_ be _your_ daughter!"

Mrs. Hughes put Jamie into Cora's arms, and Jamie didn't protest this new person holding her.

Robert shook Thomas' hand.

"How are you, Thomas?" he asked. "And how is Jessica?"

"I lost Jessie in an accident shortly after Jamie's birth, M'Lord," Thomas replied. "Her brother was trying to get custody of Jamie, so here we are, back in England."

Cora sighed, looking at Thomas sympathetically as she cuddled Jamie.

"Sorry to hear about Jessica, Thomas," said Robert. "Your child is lovely."

"We're living in London now, not sure where we'll settle," said Thomas. "Jimmy and I are considering different areas."

"We hope you'll consider somewhere close to Downton," said Cora.

"That's kind of you to say, M'Lady," said Thomas.

"Have you lodging for tonight?" asked Robert.

"We were thinking somewhere in Ripon."

"You'll stay here, of course," said Robert.

"Thank you, M'Lord."

@@@

After lunch, Thomas and Tom Branson walked the grounds of the estate.

Branson laughed. "I _never_ thought _we'd_ be out walking together."

"And I _never_ thought I'd be sayin' this, Tom, but I can finally _empathize_ with ya, marryin' into an upper-class family and bein' a single father to a daughter."

Thomas looked at Branson.

"After you and Lady Sybil wed, I used to think you considered yourself too good for the lot of us downstairs, but tha' wasn't the case at all, was it?"

"Quite the opposite," said Branson. "I went from fitting in on one side to not fitting in with _either_."

"My challenge now is to raise Jamie with all the advantages of the upper class but the sensibilities of the working class." Thomas said, grinning. "Wish me luck."

"I'll be happy to help with any advice, if I can," said Branson. "It'll be a little like the blind leading the blind, but I do have a few years on you in fatherhood."

"I guess I could ask His Lordship, too," said Thomas. "He raised _three_ daughters."

"And they all turned out well," said Branson, "especially their youngest."

"Jamie's mother was a lot like Lady Sybil in many ways," said Thomas. "I do hope that Jamie has inherited those same qualities."

"Your Jamie's already a little beauty," said Branson. "I'm sure she'll have plenty of suitors when she's of age; another thing you'll have to deal with."

" _If_ suitors are what she wants," said Thomas. "I'm going to let _her_ tell me who she is, not vice versa. Her mother and I had enough of the other in our lives."

Branson started chuckling.

"What?" Thomas asked.

Branson continued to laugh. "I was just thinking, what if Jamie and Master George fall in love and marry someday? Wouldn't _that_ be something?"

Thomas had to smile.

"The 8th Earl of Grantham and the under-butler's daughter," he said. "Ah, that _would_ be poetic, now, wouldn't it...?"

"Almost as poetic as a daughter of the 7th Earl marrying the chauffeur," Branson said, and they both shared a hearty laugh.

@@@

Jamie had been been playing with the Bates' young son in the living room of their cottage, but now she was standing and holding on to the coffee table.

"She's been tryin' to walk for over a week now," said Thomas. "I suppose she'll be walkin' and talkin' up a storm soon enough."

Anna smiled. "Fatherhood agrees with you, Thomas."

"It's a great deal of work," Thomas said, "but it feels _right_ to me. Very natural. More than anything else ever has."

Jamie was watching Thomas hesitantly.

He leaned over in the armchair and smiled at her, looking into eyes that were the same blue as his own. "You can do it, love. You can do it."

Jamie continued to watch him as she tentatively took one step and let go of the table. She teetered on her little legs and held out her arms for balance.

"Look at you, sweetheart!" Thomas gushed. "Tha's m'girl!"

Jamie smiled wide, took two more quick, unsteady steps towards Thomas and plopped down on her little bum. She looked surprised, then laughed loudly.

"She'll be running into your arms soon, Thomas," said Anna.

"I can't wait, Anna."

@@@

Thomas was finally able to meet with Phyllis, and he told her the whole story about how he and Jessie had come to be married, the accident, Louis, all of it.

"Phyllis, I'd like to offer you a position as Jamie's nanny," he said. "I'll pay you considerably more than you're making here, and you'll have two days off a week, like they do in America."

Phyllis was floored. "I don't know what to say, Thomas."

"Jamie needs a woman in her life," Thomas said, "a good woman, and I'd like it to be you. You're kind and of excellent character. You were my friend when no one else was." Thomas took Phyllis' hand. "I _trust_ you, Phyllis."

"I'm very flattered, Thomas. Truly, I am."

"My Jamie's a good baby with a fine temperament," Thomas continued. "Please think on it, will you?"

"I definitely will," said Phyllis.

@@@

That night, Thomas, Jimmy, and Jamie slept in Thomas' old room. They borrowed a cradle from the Bateses, and an extra bed was brought in only for appearance's sake, as Jimmy was already nestled with Thomas in his old bed.

"Blimey, this brings back some fine memories...," Jimmy said.

"Lots of love made in this little bed," Thomas said with a grin. "It's a wonder it's still standin'."

"Thomas...," Jimmy began, "what d'ya think of Her Ladyship's idea of livin' close to the Abbey?"

"I think we'd be better off in or around London, don't you?" said Thomas.

Jimmy looked relieved. "I do."

"I want to live where you and I can go out in the evening to a club or a show if we want," said Thomas. "I like seein' ya dressed up, and I like goin' out with ya."

Jimmy grinned in the darkness as he rested his head on Thomas' chest.

"I haven't forgotten our age difference, Jimmy," Thomas continued, "and I don't want you to get _bored_ with us."

Jimmy rubbed Thomas' chest. "I could _never_ get bored with you," he said.

"Well, I know how much you loved New York, and if we can't be there, then I want you to be happy here." Thomas grinned. "Lest another handsome, young musician catch your eye, or you catch his."

Jimmy laughed. "I don't see tha' happenin', Thomas, but I _am_ glad you're thinkin' 'bout it."

"Oh, I think about it quite a lot, actually," Thomas said thoughtfully.

Jimmy looked at Thomas and saw him smile in the dim light. Thomas reached over and pushed the forelock out of Jimmy's face.

@@@

Thomas was feeding Jamie her breakfast cereal in the kitchen of their London house. Phyllis would be joining the household the following week, and Thomas was thrilled. He planned on making Phyllis Jamie's guardian should anything ever happen to him and Jimmy, as he _never_ wanted her to fall under Louis' care.

Jimmy walked into the kitchen in his pajama bottoms and shirt, scratching himself.

Jamie grinned and threw up her arms. "Jiiimmeee!" she screamed.

Jimmy's eyes widened in surprise. "Did ya hear tha', Thomas? She said m'name!" Jimmy picked up Jamie and kissed her cereal-covered face. "There's a love!" he said.

"Jiiiiimmeeeeee!"

Thomas grinned wryly and cocked an eyebrow. " _I'm_ her father, and her first word is _your_ name...?"

Jimmy grinned his curly grin and puffed up with pride. "Makes sense t'me, seein' how she's m'namesake."

Thomas surveyed the two of them--Jimmy with his saucy grin holding Thomas' small, female doppelgänger--and suddenly, as large as one of those Broadway theater signs, he saw his future....

All the maturing Jimmy had done over the last few years would be out the window, and Thomas would be raising _two_ children instead of one. They would be partners in crime, planning and scheming, while Thomas tried to maintain some sense of order.

Oh, yes, he could see it now....

He'd be coaxing Jamie to eat her vegetables, while Uncle Jimmy was slipping her sweets.  
He'd be enforcing bedtime, while Uncle Jimmy was enforcing playtime.  
He'd be teaching her arithmetic, while Uncle Jimmy was teaching her card tricks.

There would likely be a dog or cat (or both) tossed into the mix at some point, which would further add to the chaos.

Jamie flashed her new-toothed grin and patted Jimmy's cheeks with the flats of her hands. "Jimmeeeee!"

Thomas grinned and sighed. What was he to do? He loved them both more than life itself....

If this was his to be his fate, then he was resigned to it.

And quite happily, too....

@@@


End file.
